WE GOT MARRIED! ---KaiSoo Version--- END CHAPTER UPDATE
by Aruna Wu a.k.a Park Hee Ry
Summary: This is PART 4 UPDATE! END CHAPTER UP- Kyungsoo mengakui perasaanya kepada Jongin dan berbohong kepada Chanyeol... Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah saling berteriak di tengah hujan? Bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo melahirkan bayinya? - GS - KaiSoo slight Chansoo KaiBaek - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! RnR hajuseo...
1. The Real Accidental Married

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**KaiSoo Version Part 1  
**

**"The Real Accidental Married"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T++**

**Main Cast : Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin  
**

**Cameo : Siwon, Kibum, Suho, Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Pairs : Kaisoo slight Chansoo dan KaiBaek  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARSM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit, rasanya sangat berat... Kepalanya memang besar, tapi tak pernah terasa seberat ini...

"aaaah... pusing..." Kyungsoo mendengus merasakan kepalanya sangat sangat sakit... tenggorokannya sangat kering... dan napasnya agak sesak... kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar... namun sesuatu menghalanginya... bukan... bukan sesuatu... Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya dan mendapati sesosok bayangan seseorang tidur sangat dekat disampingnya... merasa tidak yakin Kyungsoo lalu melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar itu...

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" Kyungsoo memukuli seseorang yang tertidur tengukrap disampingnya itu...

"YAA EOMMAA!... 5 MENIT LAGI AKU BANGUN! JANGAN BERTER... YA DO KYUNGSOOO... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Kai membelalakkan matanya melihat Kyunsoo disampingnya... lebih tepanya setengah tertindih badanya...

"KAU YANG SEDANG APA? MENJAUH DARIKU..." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai yang setengah menindihnya

"Tapi... kenapa kau tidur disebelahku..?" Kai bertanya... namun matanya tertuju pada sebuah titik tepat di dada Kyungsoo

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya mengapa kau disini... tunggu.. ini dimana?" Kyungsoo menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Kyunsoo masih melihat di sekeliling, sedangkan Kai masih tetap memandang lekat - lekat ke satu titik... masih di dada Kyungsoo...

"Ky... Kyung... Kyung..sooo-yah... kenapa kau telanjang?" Kai bertanya kemudian, mata polosnya masih tak beranjak dari posisinya tadi...

Kyungsoo melihat tubuhnya sendiri... tak ada sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh putihnya... sesegera mungkin dia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya... tak sengaja selimut yang Kyungsoo tarik membuat Kai menyadari...

"Aku juga telanjang?" junior kebanggaannya juga tanpa busana... 100% telanjang bulat

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA" Kyungsoo berteriak sangking kagetnya.

"MENJAUH KAU DARIKU... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" Kyungsoo memukulkan bantal pada Kai yang wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan bodoh

"YA! Kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu? apa aku yang membuatmu telanjang begini?" Kai menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh

"YA KIM PABO! KENAPA KAU BERTANYA PADAKU? AKU JUGA TIDAK INGAT KENAPA KITA BERDUA DI SINI..." Kyungsoo masih berteriak sangking panik dan ketakutan

"INI BUKAN KAMARKU!" Kai balas berteriak lalu menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bantal

"YAAAA... KENAPA JADI BEGINI..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya lalu menangis sekuat tenaga...

"Hei...jangan menangis... yakinlah tak ada apapun terjadi semalam... aku saja tak merasakan apa - apa..." Kai mengacak - acak rambutnya sendiri dengan penuh kesal.

Ditengah perdebatan mereka Xiumin tiba - tiba membuka pintu kamar... sesuai dengan pesan kekasihnya kemarin, jika dia mendengar suara ribut - ribut artinya mereka berdua sudah bangun... namun petir seperti menyambar tubuhnya... Xiumin terbelalak melihat kedua temannya itu tengah berkelahi... tidak... sebenarnya jika Kai dan Kyungsoo berkelahi... itu bukan hal yang aneh... mereka melakukannya hampir setiap saat... tapi kali ini yang membuat Xiumin hampir kehilangan napasnya adalah... mereka berkelahi tanpa busana...

.

.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Wohooo... nona kutu buku datang keacara seperti ini juga?" Kai mengernyitkan matanya , berkata dengan nada mengejek  
_

_"Ini acara ulang tahun sahabatku tau!" Kyungsoo dengan kesal berjalan sambil sedikit menabrak bahu Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya_

_"Kyungiie-ah..." Xiumin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mecium pipinya kanan kiri._

_Hari ini Xiumin berulang tahun dan mengadakan pesta dirumahnya... maklum, orang tua Xiumin sedang ke luar negeri jadinya xiumin bisa leluasa mengadakan pesta seperti ini._

_"Ya... kau tak usah repot membawa kado segala... memangnya ini acara ulang tahunku ke 10? kau juga kenapa pakai baju begini?" Xiumin meledek sahabatnya yang tampak begitu cupu jika dibandingkan dengan tamu yang lain... Kyungsoo mengenakan dress one piece berwana peach dan cardigan putih, sementara rambutnya dikepang dua dan menggunakan bando lucu... sebenarnya dia terlihat manis... hanya saja tidak cocok dengan suasana pesta malam itu._

_Kyungsoo duduk sambil memegang sebotol jus jeruk ditangannya... dia memperhatikan teman - temannya sedang asik berdisko bersama alunan musik yang keras... beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sedang minum minuman keras..._

_"Ya... ya... coba kita lihat... nona kutu buku sok pintar ini duduk sendirian... omo... minumannya jus jeruk.." ledek Kai kearah Kyungsoo_

_"Jongin-ah... jangan ledek Kyunsoo terus,,, kasian kan dia.." Xiumin sambil tertawa menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Kai bersama Chen kekasihnya._

_"Hahaha... gadis cupu sok pintar ini,... memang pantas diledek.." Kai kembali menghina - hina Kyungsoo_

_"Bisakah mulut busukmu itu diam... aku tak tahan melihat orang bodoh dan jelek sepertimu... pergi sana.." Kyungsoo berkata tanpa melihat Kai_

_"Huhuhu... si cupu marah... berapa usiamu? masih saja sok imut begini... minumnya jus jeruk..." Kai sedikit menyentuh bando yang Kyungsoo pakai_

_"Apa dengan minum alkohol akan membuatmu jadi dewasa... huh kekanak - kanakan sekali..."Kyungsoo kini melotot _

_"yaa... matamu seperti mata kodok... jangan melotot kearahku.." Kai juga memelototkan matanya, walaupun tak sebulat mata Kyungsoo tapi itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kesal_

_"Dasar kekanak - kanankan Bisanya hanya menggeretak" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan mencibir_

_"Hei siapa yang kekanak - kanakan di sini... lihat lah penampilanmu... seperti akan piknik saja...hahaha.." Kai tertawa kearah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo makin melotot lagi kearah Kai_

_"Minnie... kedua temanmu ini seperti suami istri saja... bertengkar seperti itu.. hahaha" bisik Chen di telinga kekasihnya_

_Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai, Xiumin dan Chen disana... sesaat kemudian dia kembali dan membawa 2 botol besar minuman beralkohol_

_"Kau jangan hanya bisa meledekku... tunjukkan kalau kau bisa melawanku menghabiskan minuman ini.." Kyungsoo menantang Kai_

_"Hahaha... yakin? Jika aku menang... kau akan mengerjakan semua tugasku sampai kelulusan nanti.." kata Kai mengambil keuntungan_

_"Dan jika kau yang kalah maka pindahlah sekolah!" Kyungsoo membentak Kai kesal_

_Jadilah mereka berdua bertarung... adu minum minuman beralkohol itu... masing - masing dari mereka telah menghabiskan 3 botol penuh dan sekarang melaju ke botol ke 4... semua orang di pesta itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pertarungan Kyungsoo dan Kai... ya... karena kali ini tak hanya pertarungan lempar sepatu seperti biasanya... _

_"He...kau masih kuat...hahaha..." Kai terlihat setengah mabuk_

_"tentu sajaaaa..." Kyungsoo nampak memaksakan dirinya._

_Setengah jam berlalu, ini sudah botol ke 6 dan akhirnya... mereka berdua tumbang bersamaan..._

_"Bagaimana ini? haruskah kita mengantar mereka pulang?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin_

_"Aku tak tau rumah Jongin sayang... tapi Kyungsoo memang berencana menginap dirumahku..." Xiumin dan Chen masih menatapi kedua orang yang habis bertarung itu ditengah sisa - sisa pesta._

_"Kalau begitu letakkan saja mereka dikamar tamu,..." Chen memberikan idenya..._

_"Mereka berdua?" Xiumin mengulanginya lagi.._

_"Kau lihat kan, mereka berdua sudah sepulas itu... tak akan berkelahi lagi walau diletakkan di satu ruangan.." kata Chen masih menatap keduanya_

_"baiklah... ayo kita bawa mereka..." _

_Xiumin dan Chen langsung membawa Kai dan Kyungsoo ke kamar tamu... membaringkan mereka berdua di tempat tidur saling berdampingan, Xiumin melepaskan cardigan Kyungsoo dan jaket Kai serta sepatu keduanya...kemudian menyelimuti mereka... _

_"Jika besok kau mendengar ribut - ribut.. artinya mereka sudah bangun.." Chen berkata sambil tersenyum geli._

_FLASH BACK END_

_._

_._

_._

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KENAPA KALIAN TELANJANG?" Xiumin berteriak sangking kagetnya melihat pemandangan janggal di depan matanya.

"Xiumin-ah... kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo masih menangis

"Kalian berdua kemarin terlalu mabuk... jadi aku bawa kesini saja... apa yang kalian lakukan.." Xiumin masih membeku di ambang pintu

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang aku lakukan... tiba - tiba saja aku bangun sudah begini..." Kai lagi - lagi mengacak rambutnya gusar, dilihatnya Kyungsoo mengis begitu keras hingga terisak

"Ya... tenanglah... tidak akan terjadi apa - apa... kita tidak melakukannya.." Kai memandang Kyungsoo dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menampik tangan Kai dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Author POV

Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang...

Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang anggun, ramah, lucu, dan tentu saja manis... walaupun badannya tidak begitu tinggi tapi jangan sepelekan isi kepalanya... Kyungsoo adalah harta milik Seoul International High School... otaknya begitu cerdas dan cemerlang... selalu mendudukki peringkat teratas... Kyungsoo juga berasal dari keluarga yang tak sepele... ayahnya Do Siwon adalah pemilik jaringan mini market shuffle terkenal di seluruh Korea, kakaknya Do Suho adalah seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama... sementara ibunya Do Kibum, adalah sosialita ternama yang memiliki jejaring sosial yang luas...

Sedangkan Kim Jongin, nama kerennya Kai... anak ini adalah anak yang sangat bandel dan jorok... walaupun wajahnya sangat tampan dan bodynya juga sexy... tapi jangan bayangkan betapa bodohnya dia... dia adalah siswa dengan peringkat terendah di Seoul International High School... tiada hari tanpa terlambat dan tak pernah mengerjakan tugasnya... jika saja orang tuanya bukan orang terpandang maka dia akan sesegera mungkin didepak dari sekolah itu... ayahnya Kim Donghae adalah seorang wakil Mentri telekomunikasi korea dan ibunya Kim Eunhyuk adalah seorang anggota Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat... Jongin adalah anak tunggal keluarga itu dan selalu dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya... walaupun sebenarnya Jongin itu sangat lambat berpikir...

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu... Kai dan Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak akur. Mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar dan tak jarang banyak benda melayang ditengah pertengkaran mereka... Parahnya mereka selalu ditakdirkan untuk berada dalam satu kelas... Kyungsoo sangat membenci Kai karena Kai adalah anak yang sangat bodoh.. selalu membanggakan posisi orang tuanya dan tak mau berusaha.. dia selalu menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahannya..

Sedangkan Kai, dia tak menyukai Kyunsoo karena Kyungsoo terlalu sok pintar (padahal memang pintar), cerewet, terlalu rajin dan tak pernah takut akan ancamannya,... Kyungsoo tak pernah peduli siapa orang tua Kai,... Kyungsoo selalu melawan Kai dan mereka seperti anjing dan kucing, air dan api, hitam dan putih, Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Author POV END

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo dan Kai bertemu di sekolah. Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam penuh dendam dan benci ketika tak sengaja berpapasan di pintu kelas. Xiumin tentu merahasiakan apa yang dia lihat dan terjadi setelah pesta pada teman - teman mereka... Xiumin hanya bercerita pada kekasihnya Chen, kebetulan Chen sekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo sangat tak berkonsentrasi belajar... dia masih dan terus memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi saat itu... sialnya dia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi mengapa bisa mereka terbangun tanpa busana seperti itu. Kyungsoo malah terus melamun hingga Jang Seongsaeng melempar kapur kearahnya... biasanya Kai lah yang selalu mendapatkan lemparan dari gurunya... sudah tak terhitung berapa lemparan yang Kai dapatkan selama dia bersekolah disana... mulai dari lemparan kapur, lemparan penghapus, lemparan buku, lemparan vas bunga hingga pada lemparan papan tulis... (yang terakhir bercanda)...

"Do Kyungsoo... kenapa kau melamun... tak seperti biasanya... kembali lah fokus" Jang Seongsaeng memperingatkannya.

.

.

.

Bell tanda istirahat berbunyi, Xiumin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan berbisik... "Kyungiie... kamu pasti memikirkan malam itu ya... gwuenchana..." Xiumin mengusap punggung sahabantnya...

"Kyungiiee-ah..." Chanyeol berteriak dari luar kelas dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo... suaranya yang khas memenuhi seisi kelas... sebenarnya berbisikpun suaranya masih bisa di dengar...

"Ah... Channiie..." Kyungsoo menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Kyungiie baby,... ayo temani aku makan siang,... eomma memberiku Sushi Dragon Roll hari ini..." Chanyeol menghampiri kekasihnya sambil membawa kotak makan berwarna biru ditangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol... Kyungsoo hanya diam saja... biasanya dia pasti ikut menicipi masakan eomma Chanyeol... namun kini dia menemani kekasih kesayangannya itu makan dengan tatapan kosong..

"Kyungii baby... wae? kenapa hanya bengong... ayo aa..." Chanyeol berniat menyuapi yeojachingunya sepotong dragon roll... tapi kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dengan wajah tak berselera...

"Kenapa? Kyungiie baby sakit ya.." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo... namun tak ada yang aneh... "Apa kau kesal denganku karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku tinggal ke Cina?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi... kini wajah imutnya berubah jadi serius karena kekasihnya tak kunjung menjawab

"Anii... Chaniie kan ke Cina untuk ikut Olimpiade Fisika... aku pasti mengerti,.. bukan itu.." Kata Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan sinar mata lemah.

"Lalu kenapa Kyungiie baby tidak tersenyum? kenapa terus bengong...?" Tanya Chanyeol menutup kotak makannya... rasa laparnya hilang tergantikan rasa penasaran

"Chanii-ah... kalau tiba - tiba sesuatu terjadi padaku.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tatapan hopeless pada kekasihnya yang menatapnya sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya

"Sesuatu apa Kyungiie?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.. Kyungsoo kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kelain arah... Chanyeol lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap lekat - lekat yeoja murung itu dan berkata... "Do Kyungsoo... apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu... percaya padaku ya..." Chanyeol merapikan poni Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang...

"Apa Chaniie juga mempercayaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih... Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap dan penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah..." seseorang memanggil nama Kai yang tengah sibuk memain kan bola basketnya sendirian

"Wae?" Kai bertanya tanpa memperhatikan yeoja bersenyum imut disampingnya dan tetap sibung melatih shootnya.

"Anii... aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja... oh ya... jangan lupa... hari tanggal 5 bulan deppan kita makan malam bersama dengan keluarga ya,.." Kata Baekhyun tetap setia berlari mengikuti kemanapun Kai mendribble bolanya.

Orang tua Baekhyun dan Kai sudah menjodohkan mereka... maka dari itu, mereka berdua selalu sekolah di sekolah yang sama, dan Baekhyun menjadi hoobaenya... Baekhyun yang memang dari dulu menyukai namja berkulit tan itu ya pastinya dia akan menerima perjodohan itu... namun Kai... Kai adalah manusia yang tak mau diatur... dia sebenarnya kesal dengan orang tuanya yang tak mau mengerti... dia bahkan berencana akan kabur saat mereka berdua akan dinikahkan.

"Okay... kau saja yang datang" Kai berkata dingin pada Baekhyun

"aaah... kenapa Jongin? kau tak mau datang?" Baekhyun mengerutkan wajahnya yang imut

"Kau tentu tau.." dan lagi - lagi Kai tetap saja mengabaikan yeoja itu. Kai yang biasanya tak pernah melewatkan satu shoot pun... kini bolanya malah tak pernah masuk... Kai bermain dengan sangat tak berkonsentrasi... konsentrasinya ada di tempat yang sama dengan konsentrasi Kyungsoo...

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah kejadian dirumah Xiumin itu... Kyungsoo semakin panik karena ... karena periode kewanitaannya tak datang tepat waktu... Kyungsoo semkin stress saja... bahkan seisi sekolah mulai gempar karena prestasi akademik Kyunsoo menurun... Kai juga yang biasanya tak pernah peduli, dia juga ikut kaget...

'Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?' pikir Kai dalam hati.

Sebenarnya teman - teman sekelas mereka juga mendapatkan hal yang janggal... Kyungsoo tak seceria dulu dan Jongin juga tak mengganggu satupun temannya... mereka berdua beruubah... xiumin masih tetap merahasiakan semuanya... namun semakin lama teman - teman sekelas semakin curiga... ada sesuatu diantara Kyunsoo dan Kai... mereka berdua sering bertatapan penuh dendam... Kai malah sering mencuri pandang kearah Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan kebiasaan barunya.. melamun... Kai mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat berpikir sangat serius bila sedang memandang Kyungsoo... namun sayangnya Kai terlalu tak punya topik untuk dibicarakan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kyungii... kau sakit... badanmu panas..." Suho mengecek suhu tubuh adiknya dengan tangannya

"Gwuenchana oppa..." Kyungsoo hanya mendesah malas

"Anduwe... kau tak usah sekolah ya sekarang... ikut oppa ke rumah sakit.. aku akan mengecekmu.." kata Suho cemas

Kyungsoo mengikuti beberapa tahap cek up... dia merasa hanya sedikit demam, namun Suho yang berlebihan malah memintanya cek up. Kini Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan lemas di ruang tunggu. Dan telponnya pun berdeing...

**Chaniie Baby Calling**

Kyungsoo menekan tombol answer...

"Yeoboseo..."

"Kyungii baby... kata xiumin kau sakit... kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku di rumah sakitnya Suho oppa.."

"Aku kesana sekarang"

_tuut... tuut... tuut.._

.

.

"Kyungii-ah..." tak lama setelah telpon tadi, Chanyeol muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo... dari jauh sudah sangat terlihat wajah panik dari namja setinggi tiang bendera itu.

"Kyungii baby... manni appo?" Chanyeol menakup kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo... matanya penuh kekhawatiran...

"Anii... Suho oppa hanya terlalu heboh... biasa..." Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah

"Fyuh... ku kira ada apa - apa denganmu..." Chanyeol menarik napasnya lega

"Kyungsoo-ah..." dari kejauhan terlihat Xiumin juga datang ke rumah sakit... tapi tunggu dulu,... orang yang datang bersamanya... Kim Jongin..

"Aku ikut panik... tadi maunya ikut Chanyeol ke sini,,, tapi dia sudah duluan saja... jadinya aku minta diantar Jongin..." Xiumin mengklarifikasi keberadaan musuh besar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah... mana oppamu? kenapa dia menelpon kami sepanik itu sampai menyuruh kami kesini... kau ada apa nak?" Kibum dengan sigap mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan membelai wajah anak itu... sementara Siwon nampak sibuk meminta maaf pada kliennnya karena membatalkan rapat.

"Oppa kenapa sih... dia heboh sekali.. aku tak apa - apa..." Dengus Kyungsoo kelewat kesal.

beberapa saat kemudian... Suho datang namun wajahnya sangat merah... sepertinya dia sedang marah dan kesal... Suho meminta semuanya masuk ke ruangannya, termasuk Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ah... jujur pada eomma... apa kau mendapatkan menstruasi teratur?" Suho langsung to the point saja

"Opp...oppa wae? kenapa bertanya begitu..?" Kyungsoo kaget.. Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, Kai mendelik kaget menyadari arah pembicaraan ini, Xiumin menutup kedua mulutnya sementara Kibum dan Siwon saling pandang tak mengerti

"Jawab saja! JUJUR!" Bentak Suho

"A.. aku...ah... oppa... kenapa bertanya itu... aku.. tentu.." Kyungsoo terbata - bata namun kalimat yang belum tuntas itu terpotong oleh teriakan Suho

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO... KAU HAMIL!"

"MWO?" Semua orang kaget jantung mereka seakan dirampas begitu saja. Hening sejenak semuanya saling pandang. Suho, Siwon, Kibum, Chanyeol dan Jongin semua memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Xiumin menatap Kai dengan mulut sepenuhnya terbuka

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?" Siwon kini berubah menjadi HULK... hanya saja badannya tak berwarna hijau dan pakaian kerjanya masih lengkap dia kenakan... Siwon mencengkram erat kerah seragam Chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung tak mengerti...

"A...aajuhsi... aku tak mengerti,... aku tak tau apa - apa..." Chanyeol ketakutan melihat Siwon melotot kearahnya

"Suho ya... apa maksudnmu.." Kibum bertanya pada anak sulungnya..

"Kyungsoo... sedang hamil eomma... usia kandungannya 4 minggu..." Suho ikut melemas

"Kyungsoo... kau... apa chanyeol yang melakukannya...?" Kibum menatap putrinya

"Kyungsoo... bagaimana kau bisa hamil...? Ajhuma... ajhusii,... jujur aku belum pernah melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo... aku tak pernah menyentuhnya..." Chanyeol membela dirinya... mencoba menjernihkan keadaan

"Tapi kau pacaranya Kyungsoo,... katanya kau pintar tapi kenapa jadi bodoh begini" Siwon masih mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol.

Xiumin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang menangis dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Kibum memastikan kembali hasil cek up Kyungsoo bersama Suho. Kemudian tanpa diduga... seseorang berbicara...

"AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA..." Kai berkata cukup jelas ditengah keributan ini...

"Mwo?" Siwon melepas kerah seragam Chanyeol dan menoleh ke sumber suara

"Jika Kyungsoo hamil... maka anak itu... adalah anakku..." Kai berkata sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya juga

"Kyungsoo-ah... apa itu benar" Chanyeol tersasa tubuhnya mengeluarkan api... bercampur bingung dan emosi...

"Nde..." Kyungsoo membenarkan kata - kata Kai

Kaki Chanyeol melemas... dia jatuh terduduk di lantai dan menundukkan kepalanya.

PLAK!

Siwon menampar Kai namun Kai hanya berdiam mematung.

"Kau melakukannya... kau siapa? kau apakan anakku.." Siwon bertanya dengan wajah yang tampak penuh dengan emosi

"Aku tidak mengingatnya... semua terjadi begitu saja" Kai menjawab tanpa melihat Siwon... matanya tertuju pada sepatunya

PLAK!

Siwon menampar Kai lagi

"Kurang ajar! Apa kau mempermainkan putriku hah?" Siwon masih dengan amarah yang sama

"Tidak..." Kai menjawab singkat

PLAK!

ini untuk ketiga kalinya...

"Bawa orang tuamu kemari!" Siwon memerintahkan Kai memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Kai lalu minta ijin sebentar dan menelpon orang tuanya di luar ruang kerja Suho

.

.

"Ajhusi... biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab pada Kyungsoo..." kata Chanyeol tiba - tiba masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Seluruh mata diruangan itu tertuju pada Chanyeol karena kata - katanya

.

.

.

-**TBC-**

******Author Corner : **

******Hiiiaaa.. ini seharusnya cerita One Shoot karena ini termasuk sekuel cerita "We Got Married (WGM) versi author Park Hee Ry dan******** sebelumnya di WGM KrisBaek version itu oneshoot **... tapi author kebelet publish ini version... jadi langsung aja publish setengahnya dulu... part 1 dulu... 

******Tenang... author Park Hee Ry adalah author yang anti nanggung ya... jadi pengen tau juga reaksi readers yang baca... suka atau engga... kalau banyak yang suka dan penasaran author bakal FAST UPDATE... kekekeke... sooo please RNRnya...**

******NB: kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


	2. Don't you remember?

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**KaiSoo Version Part 2  
**

**"Don't You remeber?"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T++ hampir M  
**

**WASPADA NC!**

**Main Cast : Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin  
**

**Side Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Suho, Donghae, Eunhyuk**

**Cameo : Kyuhyun and Kris**

**Pairs : Kaisoo slight Chansoo dan KaiBaek  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARSM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

PLAK!

ini untuk ketiga kalinya...

"Bawa orang tuamu kemari!" Siwon memerintahkan Kai memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Kai lalu minta ijin sebentar dan menelpon orang tuanya di luar ruang kerja Suho

"Ajhusi... biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab pada Kyungsoo..." kata Chanyeol tiba - tiba masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Seluruh mata diruangan itu tertuju pada Chanyeol karena kata - katanya

.

.

.

Kai mendial nomor appanya... sekali... dua kali... tiga kali... tetap tak diangkat...

Kai memutuskan untuk mendial nomor eommanya... sekali... dua kali.. tiga kali... hasilnya juga nihil. Kai berulang kali mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal...

"Aiiiissshhh... ya! Orang tua macam apa kalian tak pernah mengangkat telponku? KIM DONGHAE! KIM EUNHYUK! JIKA KALIAN TAK MENGANGKAT TELPONKU KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL..." Bentak Kai pada ponsel Camcung S4nya...

"tapi,... kalian akan lebih menyesal lagi jika mengangkatnya,... aaaah... Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan,..." Kai membentur - benturkan kepalanya di tembokk rumah sakit.

**_Naega jeil jal naga... Naega jeil jal naga...Naega jeil jal naga...Naega jeil jal naga..._**

Ponsel Kai tiba tiba berbunyi... appanya menelpon.. Kai secepat kilat mengangkatnya..

_"APPA!" _

_"We Jongin-ah?"_

_"Appa... bisakah Appa ke Wooridul Spine Hospital sekarang juga? ajak eomma bersama appa juga.."_

_"Mwo? Ke rumah sakit? ada apa? Apa kau berkelahi lagi? memukuli anak lain hingga babak belur lagi? ya Jongin-ah... appa sangat sibuk sekarang! Appa ini seorang wakil menteri... uruslah semuanya sendiri.. aku akan mengirimkan sekretaris Choi ke rumah sakitnya... biar dia yang..."_

_"YA KIM DONGHAE! ANAK MU MENGHAMILI TEMANNYA! ARRA?"_

Kai berteriak pada appanya dengan suara gemetar...

_"MWO? MWORAGU?"_

Suara Donghae meninggi... menyadari apa yang anaknya katakan barusan

_"Aku... aku... aku bilang appa dan eomma akan segera punya cucu..."_

Kai menjawab lemah dan terbata - bata

_"YA SAEKI-YAA! ANAK SIAPA YANG KAU HAMILI?"_

_"Maka dari itu appa... cepatlah ke Wooridul Spine Hospital sekarang... ajak eomma bersamamu..."_

Kai langsung memutuskan telponnya dan mematikannya.

.

.

.

Donghae memasuki rumah sakit bersama sekretarisnya... dan disusul oleh Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat panik...

"aa...Appa..." Kai menyambut... bukan... lebih tepatnya menyerahkan diri pada appa tamparan appanya..

PLAK!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ditelpon hah? Bajingan ini... appa kau mau membuat nama keluarga kita hancur hah?" Donghae menatap tajam anakknya yang juga balas menatap tajam ayahnya...

"Yaaa... apa yang kau lakukan... jangan sentuh anakku!" Eunhyuk melindungi anaknya dan ikut menatap suaminya

"Apa yang appa pedulikan terhadapku?... harusnya appa dan eomma sadar... aku jadi bajingan karena appa dan eomma.." Kai masih menatap mata Donghae mulai kesal

"Jonginiiee,... aegii... kau bicara apa eohh... jangan hiraukan appamu.. bicara saja pada eomma.." Eunhyuk menakupkan tangannya ke pipi anak kesayangannya itu dan membuat duel mata anatara ayah dan anak itu terputus.

"Jongin-ah..." Xiumin datang menginterupsi pertikaian yang membuat heboh lobby rumah sakit itu.

"Oh... anyeonghaseo..." Xiumin membungkukkan badannya melihat kedua orang tua Kai dan seseorang lagi di hadapannya

"Jongin-ah... semuanya menunggumu di ruangan Suho oppa..." Xiumin berkata agak takut karena ketegangan masih menyelimuti suasana mereka.

"Chagwan-nim... _(sapaan untuk wakil menteri)._.. tenanglah,... semua pasti bisa diselesaikan" Kata Sekretaris Choi

.

.

.

"Bagaimanapun juga... siapapun yang berbuat dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab... walaupun kau dan Kyungsoo punya hubungan khusus... tapi kau tak bisa bertanggung jawab padanya jika bukan kau yang melakukannya Chanyeol-ah"

Siwon berkata dengan nada tenang, menanggapi pernyataan seorang remaja laki - laki yang berwajah sangat sedih itu.

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis dan menangis... demikian juga dengan Kibum yang kini ditenangkan oleh Suho.

"Chogio... Jongin dan orang tuanya sudah datang..." Xiumin mengawal pasukan keluarga Kai memasuki ruang kerj milik Suho itu.

.

.

"KAU!"

Siwon dan Donghae berkata bersamaan dengan nada tinggi dan sinar mata penuh dendadm dan amarah

.

"Unii..."

Tapi lain halnya dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain...

"Mwo ya ige?" Kai yang tak mengerti situasi mengerutkan dahinya.. begitu pula Suho, Chanyeol dan Xiumin... bahkan Kyungsoo sampai berhenti menangis...

Siwon dan Donghae seperti akan saling memakan satu sama lain...

sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Kibum saling berpelukan,entah mengapa mereka berdua terlihat bahagia.

"Eunhyuk Unii... bogshippeoseo" kata kibum seakan lupa dengan keadaan yang mereka hadapi..

"Mwo ige..? kau kenapa ada di sini?" Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lebar mengelus pipi Kibum..

"Uri Kyungiiee... unii... dia...hamil..." Kibum kembali memancarkan raut sedihnya..

"Ommo... jadi anak yang dihamili oleh uri Jonginie adalah putrimu?... Daebak!" Eunhyuk dan Kibum lalu berpelukan senang.

"YA! KEUMANE!" Siwon dan Donghae masih dengan posisi siap memakan satu sama lain.

"KAU! MENGAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?" Tanya Siwon dengan amarah meluap luap..

"YA! Michoseo? kau sendiri yang meminta anakku bertanggung jawab pada anakmu..." Donghae berkata dengan nada rendah namun dengan tampang yang tak kalah menantang

"HAH... memang benar... anak adalah cerminan dari orang tuanya... ayah yang brengsek tentu saja menghasilkan anak yang brengsek juga.." Siwon tersenyum menyeringai mengejek Donghae

"Jika begini adanya... tak menutup kemungkinan anakmu juga menginginkannya kan?" Donghae ikut menyeringai

"YA! Kyungsoo-ah... apa yang ada di otakmu sampai kau bisa membuat karya seni bersama anak penghianat ini?" Bentak Siwon pada Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Penghianat? Kau yang tukang ingkar janji... suka terlambat! Bahkan anakmu juga sekarang cepat sekali terlambat datang bulan..." Donghae masih menatap siwon.

"Ya appa... ajhusi... sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan kalian..?" Suho yang tak mengerti langsung menengahi keadaan..

"WUAHAHAHAA,,,,"

tiba - tiba kedua ibu sosialita itu langsung tertawa menyadari arah pembicaraan suami mereka..

"Suho ya.. appamu itu... dulu punya seorang sahabat yang sangat dekat.. namun mereka bermusuhan hanya karena hal sepele... orang itu ya,... Donghae oppa ini.." Kibum tertawa dan sepertinya melupakan tujuan utama mereka ada di sana.

"Kuere yeo... ya yedeulra... Siwon-ssi dan Appanya Jongin dulu sepakat akan ikut audisi di SM Entertainment,,, saat mereka berjanji akan berangkat bersamaan,.. Siwon-ssi seperti biasa... datang sangat terlambat... maka dari itu.. Appanya Jongin meninggalkan dia dan ikut audisi... tapi sayangnya gagal... hahaha" Eunhyuk mendukung pernyataan Kibum.

"Ajhusi... Ajummanie... bisakah kita kembali pada pokok permasalahannya..?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada pahit, getir dan frustasi bercampur.

"Majaa... sudahlah Donghae-ah... minta maaf pada Siwon... berbaikan... lalu nikahkan anak kita.." Kata Eunhyuk merasa ini adalah masalah yang sangat ringan..

"Setuju... aaa... takdir menyatukan kita lagi unii... anak - anak kita akan menikah... aaa..." Kibum dan Eunhyuk berpelukan lagi

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya Kyungsoo dan Kai masih sekolah seperti biasa.. hanya saja Kyungsoo nampak sangat lemah, Chanyeol sempat menghampiri Kyungsoo ke kelasnya untuk memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo... Chanyeol tak peduli bahwa diperut Kyungsoo sedang tertanam benih milik Kai... yang dia tau hanyalah dia mencintai Kyungsoo...

Saat istirahat siang tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Kai di koridor kelas. Kai seperti biasa mengabaikan Kyungsoo namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo memanggil Kai yang barusaja melewatinya. Kai langsung berhenti dan berbalik.

"Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di belakang perpustakaan.." Kata Kyungsoo yang tanpa membalikkan badannya kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Melihat Kyungsoo pergi, Kai langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke toilet. Di toilet dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sama - sama mencuci tangan mereka... keduanya diam tak menyapa, hingga Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang membuka mulut.

"Kau... dan Kyungsoo... bagaimana bisa melakukannya..." Chayeol bertanya tanpa melihat Kai.

"Meolla... aku sendiri tak sadar apa yang telah kami lakukan saat itu..." Kai juga menhawab tanpa melihat Chanyeol

"Kapan dan dimana kalian melakukannya?" Chanyeol menatap bayangannya di kaca wastafel.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Sahut Kai kini melirik Chanyeol.

"Aku adalah namjachingunya Kyungsoo... Kau melakukannya dengan Yeojachinguku... apakah aku tak berhak bertanya?" Kali ini Chanyeol menatap sinis kearah Kai

"Kalau begitu tanyakanlah pada yeojachingumu... aku yakin aku tak melakukannya sendrian.."

Kai memberikan death galrenya pada Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sendirian di wastafel.

Disaat yang sama Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengintip kelas Kai... nampaknya dia mencari - cari Kai... tapi dikelas tunangannya itu dia hanya menemukan sesosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dimejanya sendirian... Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat kurang nyaman dengan korden kelas menyapu wajahnya...

"mmmh... xiuminiie.. sudah mulai ya..?" Kyungsoo terbangun mendengar orang mendekat kearahnya.

"Ah... Kyungsoo sunbae-nim..." Baekhyun tersenyum tepat disebelah Kyungsoo

"Mwo hae? Sedang apa Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hoobaenya

"Anii.. aku hanya mau membenarkan korden... karena Kyungsoo sunbaenim nampak tak nyaman... kuende.. apa Kyunsoo sunbae-nim sakit? wajahnya pucat sekali?" Baekhyun duduk di kursi Xiumin dan memperhatikan wajah Sunbae favoritnya itu.

"Aaah... aku hanya sedikit lelah Bakhyun-ah... Gwuenchana.." Kyungsoo membuat bibir tebalnya tersenyum dengan susah payah

"uueek..." Kyungsoo nampak ingin muntah.

"Sunbae-nim... gwuenchana? kau berkeringat banyak sekali..." Baekhyun cemas memperhatikan Kyungsoo

"Ah... tenanglah... aku belum sarapan pagi ini... jadi asam lambungku ... ueeeek..." Kyungsoo nampak makin parah

"KYUNGSOO-ah" Kai kaget melihat Kyungsoo hampir muntah didalam kelas. Kai langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo... tanpa pengantar apapun Kai langsung menyaup badan mungil Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya dan memapah Kyunsoo menuju ke Klinik Sekolah. Kai bahkan tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang ada di sana.

Kelas mereka letaknya cukup jauh dari Klinik sekolah, Kai yang tak tau harus appa menghadapi calon ibu dari anaknya itu hanya mampu memapah Kyunsoo sambil berlari sekencang - kencangnya. Dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo sempat muntah dan mengotori baju Kai dengan muntahannya. Kai tak peduli, yang lebih dia cemaskan adalah Kyungsoo yang semakin pucat...

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku sangat peduli padanya?' Batin Kai..

Seluruh sekolah hampir kaget melihat Kai memapah Kyungsoo...

"Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?" kata seorang siswa yang sedang berjalan di lorong

"Apa Jongin menculik Kyunsoo?"bisik siswa lainnya

Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo di tempat tidur Klinik, dokter jaga langsung menangani Kyungsoo dengan sigap. Kai yang terengah - engah menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit kancing seragamnya yang terkena muntahan Kyungsoo. Kai menuju ruang ganti dan mengambil baju PEnya di loker lalu mengenakannya. Kai berniat kembali ke kelas... tapi setan apa yang mempengaruhinya hingga langkah kakinya tak mau patuh lagi dengan otaknya... Kaki Kai membawa remaja tampan berkulit Tan itu masuk ke Klinik.

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah dan tangannya ditusiki infus. Seragam kotornya juga telah diganti pakaian perawatan di Klinik

"Uisa-nim (_dokter) _Dia kenapa?" tanya Kai seketika

"Hagsaeng... apa dia Do Kyungsoo pacarnya Park Chanyeol ketua Osis itu?" tanya dokter ber name tag Cho Kyuhyun itu langsung

"Iyeee.. wae yeo uisa-nim (_dokter)_?"Kai penasaran

"aaa... geu Hagsaeng... dia sedang hamil dan sekarang sedak terkena anemia, itu sih wajar dia butuh istirahat dan tidak setress..." Kata Dokter itu sedikit canggung pada Kai.

"Cinca yeo?" Kai kaget mendengar keadaan Kyungsoo

"Bisa kau panggil ketua Osis itu... aku akan menelpon orang tuanya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung

"Animida... tidak perlu... biar aku yang melakukannya... aku... aku akan menjaganya..." Kata Kai menentang dokter muda tampan itu... Kyuhyun menemukan gelagat aneh pada Kai... mata evilnya memandang Kai dengan tatapan super mencekam hingga membuat Kai tak nyaman... Kai, walaupun anak yang nakal, dia bukanlah tipikal anak yang bisa berbohong... maka dari itu dia menarik napasnya dalam... mempersiapkan dirinya dan berkata...

"Do Kyungsoo... dia... hamil... hamilnya anakku.." Kata Kai kini wajahnya sangat mmerah. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah matanya dan mengangguk pelan

"Guere... kau jagalah dia di sini... belajarlah bertanggung jawab... ne?" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kai lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup lama magang di Klinik itu tentu tau gosip - gosip yang beredar... apalagi pacarnya Lee Sungmin adalah guru di sekolah itu juga... dia tentu tau bagaimana nakal dan rusuhnya Kai serta hubungan tak pernah harmonis anatara Kai dan Kyungsoo... tentu saja dia kaget ketika mendengar kenyataan Kyungsoo tengah hamil anak dari Kai.

"Huft... anak jaman sekarang semuanya terlalu cepat... aku dan Sungmin saja sudah berpacaran 5 tahun masih belum menikah... mereka masih pelajar, malah sudah punya anak... apa aku harus mencontoh mereka ya..." Kyuhyun melamiun sendirinya sambil mengawasi Kai yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, memandangi Kyunsoo dengan tatapan polos seakan berpikir '_apa yang harus aku lakukan'_

"Ya... Kyungsoo... kau tidur?"

Kai sedikit menggoyangkan lengan Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan

"Mani appo?" Kai salah tingkah di depan yeoja yang biasanya dia ajak berkelahi itu

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Jongin-ah... Kau tau... kan... aku... sedang,..."

"Mengandung anakku?"

"Ye? aah... Nde..."

"Lalu apa? Kau mau mengugurkannya?"

"Aaa...Anii... Anii..."

"Lalu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah... ia terus memandangi langit - langit klinik, dia tak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya tapi yang jelas kini Kai terus menatap wajahnya yang merona

"Lalu apa?" Kai bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau... ingat bagaimana kita... bisa berakhir... begitu...?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai yang kini melihatnya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya keatas

"Begitu apa?" Kai bukannya tak paham, tapi dia sibuk mencari jawaban yang tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo

"Berakhir... apa kau ingat bagaimana kita melakukannya malam itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

"Ya! Mana bisa aku mengingatnya? Aku sedang dipengaruhi alkohol... aku tidak ingat... tidak sadar.. kau sendiri?" Kai balik bertanya pada Kyungsoo..

"Anii! Mana mungkin aku bertanya padamu jika aku ingat..." Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya

Namun apa yang mereka katakan itu bohong...

Beberapa hari setelah mereka terjebak dalam situasi itu -_kita tau dimana-... _Mereka berdua bisa ingat bagaimana kejadian malam itu... mengapa mereka bisa berakhir tanpa busana di rumah Xiumin...

.

_FLASH BACK_

_Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak benar - benar pingsan saat Xiumin dan Chen membawanya ke kamar tamu itu... Mereka berdua hanya kehilangan akal sehat... Setelah lampu dimatikan, Xiumin dan Chen menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana._

_"hahahaha... dimana ini..." Kai yang sedang mabuk langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya_

_"Ya kkamjong! jangan berisik... suaramu membuat telingaku panas!" Kyungsoo ikut duduk dan memarahi Kai dalam kegelapan._

_Sinar bulan perlahan menembus jendela membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit bercahaya. Rambut Kyungsoo yang jalinannya juga dilepas Xiumin, kini terurai indah... membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat Sexy._

_"Ya,... sebenarnya kau ini cantik... tapi kau terlalu sombong dan sok pintar.." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyungsoo_

_"No doo... andai saja kau tak hitam dan bodoh... mungkin aku akan menyukaimu... hahaha..." Kyungsoo mengejek Kai_

_"Ya... tidak semua dari tubuhku berwarna tan" Kai membuka baju dan celananya hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya... dia memamerkan kulit perut dan pahanya pada Kyungsoo_

_"waah... lihat... tubuhmu sexy juga..hahaha..." Kyungsoo menertawakan Kai sambil membelalakkan matanya menyusuri tubuh Kai yang telanjang itu, dress yang di pakai Kyungsoo juga agak naik, menyibakkan paha mulus Kyungsoo yang sangat putih,_

_Namanya juga orang yang ada dibawah pengaruh alkohol, mabuk dan tak sadar... Kai tergoda dengan paha sexy Kyungsoo, begitu juga Kyungsoo... melihat tatapan horny Kai yang sexy... napasnya jadi tidak beraturan.._

_Kai mendaratkan tangannya dengan mulus di paha Kyungsoo, mengelus paha itu dengan lembut... Kyungsoo juga tak melakukan apapun... otaknya tak berfungsi dengan baik... Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo lalu berkata... "Kyungsoo-ah... berhenti bersikap sombong padaku.." Kai lalu melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo perlahan sambil meraba paha mulus Kyungsoo, tangan satunya yang menganggur dia arahkan ke punggung Kyungsoo dan membuka resleting belakang dress Kyungsoo, Kai menarik sebelah lengan dress itu hingga ke siku Kyungsoo kemudian melakukannya pada bagian lengan satunya, hingga dada Kyungsoo terlihat dibawah sinar bulan... begitu putih dan menggoda, bagian payudara Kyungsoo yang menyembul indah membuat Kai semakin nafsu lalu menyentuh payudara sexy itu..._

_"aaah... Jongin-ah... Apa yang kau lakukan? aaah..." Kyungsoo mendesah menahan tangan Kai yang tadi meremas payudaranya._

_"wae?" mata Kai menajam berkilat penuh cahaya... bibirnya yang sexy dan basah membuat wajah Kai semakin sexy_

_"Akuu... sebenarnya tidak mau sombong padamu... kau yang sering menggangguku..." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sexy, matanya yang bulat kini jadi sayu dan redup dibawah sensasi rasa panas yang dirasakan tubuhnya_

_"Kau tau mengapa aku mengerjaimu dan mengganggumu?" Kai berkata sambil menyerang leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya yang tak beraturan lalu menggeleng_

_"Karena aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo... tapi kau malah pacaran dengan Chanyeol itu... dan tidak putus juga..." Kata Kai kini memandang lagi mata sayu Kyungsoo_

_"Ya Pabbo Kim... jika kau menyukaiku, maka setidaknya lakukanlah sesuatu agar kau bisa merebutku dari Chanyeol... haha.." Kyungsoo tertawa geli, kesadarannya masih melayang _

_"Guere? maukah kau berpaling paadaku jika aku melakukan sesuatu?" Kai kini serius... Kai sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia berada dalam posisi sadar atau tidak sadar karena dia merasa sadar dengan posisinya bersama Kyungsoo saat ini, mereka berdua sudah setengah telanjang._

_"Lakukanlah sesuatu Jongin-ah... beri aku alasan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pergi kearahmu.." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyerang bibir sexy Kai, Kyungsoo melumat habis bibir Kai dan mengedarkan tangannya di punggung Kai. Kali ini baru Kai sadar, sebenarnya dia sudah tak dibawah pengaruh alkohol lagi... namun dia tak ingin menjadi waras secepat ini... jika dengan menjadi gila, maka Kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya._

_Kai menanggalkan semua pakaian Kyungsoo... tak ada yang tersisa, Kyungsoo telanjang bulat, begitu juga dengan Kai... Kyungsoo kini tertindih dibawah tubuh kecoklatan Kai, kedua kakinya mengapit pinggul Kyungsoo dan sesuatu yang sudah dalam kondisi 'on fire' dia gesekkan di sela - sela paha Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya sibuk meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan satu tangan lagi menggenggam erat tangan yeoja yang mendesah sangat seduktif itu. Bibir Kai sendiri sibuk melumat payudara kanan Kyungsoo.. mengemun nipelnya dengan lembut dan perlahan._

_Kai sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya, menggerakkan tangannya kebawah dan menggeser sebelah Paha Kyungsoo hingga keduanya paha mungil itu berpisah... Kai mengarahkan tangannya ke arah sesuatu yang agak basah, dadanya kini berdegup kencang menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. _

_"aaah... Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo menyebut namanya_

_"Wae Kyungii?" Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo sementara tangannya sibuk bermain di daerah sensitif itu._

_"Kau... apa kau akan melakukannya?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada agak menekan... matanya menyiratkan bahwa kini da sadar betul apa yang mereka lakukan._

_"Aku..." Kai belum selesai menjawab, Kyungsoo kini kembali melumat bibir Kai dan memejamkan matanya pasrah... 'Tuhan... ijinkan aku melupakan semua ini besok pagi' ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati..._

_Kai tenggelam dalam ciuman panas itu, sedikit demi sedikit dia mengarahkan juniornya dan sedikit menusuk area sensitif Kyungsoo... tepat di titik paling basah, Kai dengan perlahan mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam sana..._

_Sebenarnya mereka melakukannya dengan sadar, hanya saja akal sehat mereka yang entah merantau kemana membuat mereka terlalu naif untuk mengaku bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain... saling membohongi diri masing - masing... dan dibalik pertengkaran mereka selama ini... hal yang kini mereka lakukan lah yang sejujurnya ada dalam hati mereka..._

_Dan keesokan harinya Tuhan mengabulkan doa Kyungsoo, karena mereka lupa... apa yang mereka bicarakan saat melakukan itu,... tapi tidak dengan apa yang mereka lakukan... Jika mereka berkata tidak ingat... itu artinya mereka mulai berbohong..._

_FLASH BACK END_

.

.

.

tak terasa Kai tertidur saat menjaga Kyungsoo yang juga tertidur... Chanyeol yang panik segera menuju ke Klinik sekolah setelah jam pulang sekolah... Baekhyun yang tak menemukan Kai di kelasnya juga ikut mencari Kai di Klinik... mereka berdua melihat Kai sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Keduanya hanya dapat bengong tak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi konyol itu. Hingga Xiumin datang dan membangunkan Kai.

"Jongin-ah... irrona.." Kai menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Xiumin

"Xiu-ah.. waseo... aku tadi mengirimi pesan.." Kata Kai sambil mengucek tangannya

"Aku sudah membacanya... bagaimana Kyungsoo.." Xiumin bertanya dan duduk disebelah Kai

" Dia baik - baik saja... dia hanya setress, mungkin karena kehamilannya... dia juga kena anemia karena terlalu lelah.." Kata Kai yang tak sadar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada dibelakangnya.

"Aaah... majjayeo... wanita hamil memang perlu banyak istirahat,.. kasian Kyungsoo... kau juga, jadilah appa yang baik untuk calon bayimu.." Xiumin juga berkata seakan lupa siapa dua orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"HAMIL? Kyungsoo sunbae? Duggu Appa? Jongin oppa?" sekujur tubuh Baekhyun seperti dilempar dari gedung berlantai 27. Jantungnya entah lari kemana dan kakinya sangat lemas.

"Baek... Baekhyun-ah... no..." Kai kaget melihat Baekhyun di belakangnya... dia tak mempedulikan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah tau masalah ini. Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar Klinik dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

"Kejarlah dia... dia tidak tau apa - apa..." kata Chanyeol dengan suara parau. Kai yang merasa tak enak pada Baekhyun langsung saja mengejar yeoja bermata sipit itu keluar.

Kai mendapati Baekhyun sedang menangis bawah pohon yang rindang disamping lapangan basket... tempatnya sering menunggu Kai bermain basket.

Kai duduk disamping gadis yang terisak itu. Mengelus punggung baekhyun dan tak mampu berkata apa - apa selama beberapa saat...

"Baekhyun-ah... uljima..." akhirnya Kai mengatakan sesuatu... namun Baekhyun tetap menangis... wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik telapak tangannya... Kai meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan merampasnya lembut hingga wajah menangis baekhyun sangat jelas terlihat... Kai tak tega melihat yeoja yang selalu riang gembira penuh tawa kini berlinangan air mata... semua karena ulahnya... Kai menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dan berkata... "Uljima Baekhyun-ah... aku bisa menjelaskannya.."

Baekhyun terisak selama beberapa saat, menarik beberapa napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri kemudian memandang Jongin yang khawatir, ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melihat wajah Kai sekhawatir itu.

"Oppa... tadi itu.. mak.. mak..maksudnya appa? itu... itu ben..ar?" Baekhyun bertanya agak sesenggukkan

"Nde... majja yeo... Kyungsoo-ssi... sedang hamil... mengandung anakku..." Kai berkata dengan penuh kejujuran

"oo...ottokae? Oppa kan tunanganku... sementara Kyungsoo sunbae-nim kan pacar Chanyeol sunbae-nim.. kalian juga musuhan... ottokee oppa?" Baekhyun memandang Kai dengan tatapan merana

"Meolla Baekhyun-ah... semua terjadi begitu saja... maafkan aku... aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu begini... maafkan aku baekhyun-ah" Kai merasa bersalah melihat mata merana Baekhyun

"Oppa... apa yang akan kau lakukan? meninggalkan aku? oppa akan menikahi Kyungsoo sunbae-nim?" mata gadis baik hati itu kini kembali berkaca - kaca

"Nde.. aku... harus bertanggung jawab padanya..." Kai menundukkan kepalanya memandangi sepatu Baekhyun... dia tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang menangis lagi.

"oppa... hatiku rasanya sakit sekali oppaaaa... haaaaa" Baekhyun menangis tak tahan merasakan sesak di hatinya, Kai segera memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis dan mengusap punggung gadis itu. Baekhyun menangis sejadi - jadinya.

"Mian... Mianhae Baekhyun-ah... cincha mianhae..."

.

.

"Irona waseo?" Chanyeol menyapa Kyungsoo yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jongin-ah oddiega?" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menannyakan keberadaan Kai

"tadi Xiumin sempat ke sini, tapi Chen sudah menjemputnya sebelum kau bangun... dia tak ingin membangunkan mu... minumlah.." Chanyeol tak menjawab ataupun menyebut nama Kai, dia menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk diminum Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan hampa

"Ujian kelulusan kita dua minggu lagi kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraannya

"Ooh..." Chayeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo kaget mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, bibirnya terasa kelu, kemudian dia hanya mampu menjawab "meolla"

"Kyungii-ah... tak bisakah aku yang bertanggung jawab untukmu? aku berjanji akan menjadi appa yang baik untuknya, tidak peduli dia anak Jongin atau anakku... aku akan menyayangi dia setulus hatiku... ijinkan aku bertanggung jawab padamu..." Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat, mata bundarnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Chanyeol-ah... mianhae... ceongmal..." Kyungsoo ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Perjanjian pernikahan antara Kai dan Baekhyun sudah dibatalkan. Kedua orang tua mereka sempat beradu mulut karena situasi yang ada... Donghae dan Eunhyuk harus rela menanggung malu akibat kelakuan putra semata wayang mereka. Namun itu tak masalah bagi Eunhyuk yang malah sangat bahagia... menurutnya Kai sudah menghamili gadis yang tepat. Begitu juga dengan Kibum, dia sama sekali tak terbebani dengan keadaan putrinya yang sedang hamil 6 minggu... dia malah sibuk dengan aktifitas barunya, merawat ibu hamil... dia bahkan sering memanggil Jongin ke rumah Kyunsoo untuk menjaga putrinya selama Kibum mengantar suaminya menghadiri pertemuan antar kolega. Sementara, keadaan tegang antara Siwon dan Donghae perlahan memudar akibat ulah anak mereka. Mereka akhirnya berbaikan dengan alasan "demi cucu".

Malam itu Kai dan kedua orang tuanya datang ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk melamar Kyungsoo. Seperti yang diperkirakan ibu - ibu sosialita itu sangat heboh dalam hal ini. Diacara pertemuan itu, yang banyak berbicara adalah orang tua mereka. Donghae dan Siwon sibuk dengan urusan dimana keduanya akan tinggal setelah menikah, apakah mereka akan lanjut kuliah atau tidak... sementara Eunhyuk dan Kibum sibuk merancang acara pernikahan keuda anaknya itu. Suho agak canggung melihat kedua mempelai sibuk dengan ponsel masing - masing. Suho diam - diam mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan pada ponsel mereka.

Kyungsoo sibuk berselancar di dunia maya, mencari gambar - gambar bayi... terkadang dia menyimpan gambar bayi yang meurutnya lucu, dia juga mencari arti - arti nama bayi yang akan dia beri pada anaknya... di sisi lain, Kai juga sedang berselancar di dunia maya, tapi Suho lebih tertarik dengan apa yang dicari Kai... Kai mencari tentang "Cara merawat ibu hamil", "Cara menjadi Suami siaga", "Makanan yang biasa diinginkan ibu hamil" dan "Gejala - gejala yang perlu diwaspadai pada ibu hamil"... tak heran kening Kai terus berkerut... megingat kapasitas isi kepalanya yang tak secepat itu menangkap sesuatu. Kai menggaruk - garuk tengkuknya dan berulang kali membaca beberapa kalimat yang tak dia mengerti. Suho hanya tertawa melihat calon appa muda itu.

"Jongin-ah... ayo ikut hyung sebentar..." Kai mengikuti ajakan Suho. Suho mengajak Kai masuk ke kamarnya, Suho mencari - cari sesuatu dalam rak bukunya, meggunakan telunjuknya untuk menyusuri buku - buku yang bertumpuk itu... Kai kagum melihat kamar Suho yang dipenuhi oleh buku - buku... itu pertama kalinya dia melihat kamar seseorang mirip dengan perpustakaan... Kai bahkan tertawa geli mengingat jumlah buku di kamarnya... buku sekolahnya saja tak lengkap... kamarnya hanya penuh dengan CD musik, film dan juga majalah sport.

"Kau... bacalah buku ini... Lay, kekasihku yang menitipkannya padaku... dia bilang pasti susah bagimu untuk menghadapi ibu hamil, apalagi yang hamil itu Kyungsoo... saat aku bercerita padanya tentang kalian.. dia langsung memberiku buku ini, dan memintanya untuk diberikan padamu" Suho menjelaskan dengan senyum angelicnya.

Kai menatap buku bersampul keluarga bahagia itu. "gumawo hyung..." Kata Kai kemudian

"Hyung... maafkan aku..." Kai menghentikan langkah Suho yang hendak mengambil buku lainnya.

"Mwo?" Suho bertanya tak mengerti

"Aku... aku sudah berbuat salah... aku... akan bertanggung jawab" Kai menunduk dan malu dihadapan kakak iparnya itu. Suho tersenyum santai sambil menggeleng dan menyadari betapa naifnya anak itu

"Gwuenchana... dibalik semua cobaan ini, pasti Tuhan punya rencana..." Suho kembali menyebarkan senyum Angelicnya sambil menepuk bahu adik iparnya yang naif itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kyungsoo semakin gendut... Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berpura - pura tak ada apa - apa dihadapan teman - teman mereka... awalnya mereka curiga mengapa Kyungsoo jadi gendut akhir - akhir ini... namun banyaknya makanan yang ia makan di sekolah menjelaskan perubahan yang significant itu.

Dan jika ada seseorang bertanya "Kyungsoo-ah,... kenapa kau makan banyak sekali?"

maka Kyungsoo akan menjawab... "Aku kan masih masa pertumbuhan... belum terlambat untukku berjuang meninggikan badanku"

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan mereka, hari terakhir juga mereka akan masuk sekolah secara formal.

"Ya... dikelas ini hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tidak mengambil SATnya... guere?" kata Kris si ketua kelas itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk bersamaan. Kris menatap hampa kearah dua orang yang saling mengangguk itu. Dia pikir jika Jongin tidak mengambil SAT maka itu akan biasa saja... tapi ini Kyungsoo juga ikut tidak mengambil. "Aneh" Kris bergumam sambil memasukkan berkas kelas.

"Kalau begitu selamat berlibur, hasil ujian kelulusan akan dikeluarkan minggu depan! Good Luck" Ketua kelas angry bird itupun langsung pergi.

Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Kris, tersenyum sedikit lalu melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang sibuk bercanda dengan Xiumin sambil memakan choco pienya.

"Kyungiie-ah... bagaimana keadaanmu? kau merasa nyaman?" Chanyeol menyapa mantan kekasihnya itu.

Dua hari yang lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka, Kibum sih yang menyuruhnya... itu semua demi kebaikan mereka, karena sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Kai dan tak mungkin masih berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol bersikeras tak memperdulikan itu semua.

"ooh... Chanyeol-ah... gwuenchana... kau sudah mendaftar SATmu?" Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia hari ini.

"Nde... aku masih tetap ingin jadi dokter... kau tau kan..." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Chanyeol Fighting! Oh ya... setelah anakmu lahir, apa kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu?" kata Xiumin yang merasa leluasa karena di kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berempat.

"Tentu saja... aku akan kembali kuliah!" Kyungsoo masih sibuk melahap choco pienya

"Kau sendiri bagaimana appa?" Xiumin berkata geli pada Kai

"Oh... meolla..." Kai menjawab dengan singkat,

"Kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu Jongin-ah... jika tidak, kau akan berhadapan denganku.." Chanyeol memang masih bersikeras ingin bertanggung jawab pada Kyungsoo.

"Wah... akhir - akhir ini kau sering membaca buku... itu buku apa Jongin-ah?" Xiumin penasaran dengan buku yang dibaca Kai. Tentu saja itu buku yang diberikan oleh Suho, namun untuk menutupi identitas buku itu, Kai membungkusnya dengan sampul coklat.

"Anii... bukan apa -apa.." Kai lalu merapikan mejanya dan menggendong tasnya...

"Kyungsoo-ah... ayo pulang, sudah dijemput.." Kai mengambil tas Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya di sebelah pundaknya. Kyungsoo menuruti kata - kata Kai dan berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Xiumin.

Mereka berdua dijemput oleh supir Donghae. Nampaknya mereka tidak menuju rumah Kyungsoo ataupun rumah Kai. Mereka berdua hanya diam saja di mobil tanpa bercakap - cakap...

"Ini dimana?" Kai bertanya pada supir appanya

"Aaah... Eunhyuk maninm sedang menunggu Jongin dolyeonnim dan Do agashi di lantai 7 flat 3." kata supir itu ramah

Kai masih menggendong tas Kyunsoo dan tasnya sendiri. Mereka berdua menuju ketempat yang disebutkan supirnya. Kai lalu memencet bell dan tak lama... cengiran eommanya menyapa mereka.

"Waseo adeul..." Eunhyuk tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Besok adalah hari pernikahan kalian, jadi... mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kalian akan tinggal di apartemen ini... okay... aaa... uri adeul akan jadi kepala keluarga.." Kata eunhyuk imut.

"Aegy yaa.. ayo kemari.." Kibum memanggil Kai dan Kyungsoo ke sebuah ruangan

"Ini kamar kalian... kami sudah mendesainnya dengan sepenuh hati.." Kibum ikut tersenyum geli. Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan (o.O)

Kedua ibu sosialita itu mengajak anak - anaknya berkeliling apartemen yang teridir dari 2 kamar, dapur 2 kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, lorong masuk dan balkon itu. Apartemen itu begitu mungil dan cantik, sangat pas untuk pasangan muda seperti mereka... namun apakah itu juga pas untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai?

.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Tak banyak orang yang diundang... hanya beberapa kolega dan rekan kerja orang tua mereka. Kyungsoo dan Kai juga mengundang teman - teman mereka, sesuai bayangan mereka... seluruh dan seisi Seoul International High School sangat kaget ketika tau Kyungsoo menikah dengan Kai dan dalam keadaan hamil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga datang keacara itu. Mereka berdua datang dengan ketegaran yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Oppa...Chukae.." Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin

"Gumawo Baekhyun-ah.." Kai tersenyum pada gadis berhati baik itu

"mmm... seharusnya aku yang berjalan bersama oppa menuju ke altar itu.." Kata Baekhyun sedikit mendengus

"Mianhae.." Kai kembali meminta maaf karena telah membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Keunde... jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian... aku tidak keberatan jika oppa ingin kembali padaku..." Baekhyun terlihat pasrah dengan kata - katanya.

Sementara itu, disaat yang sama... diruang tunggu pengantin wanita, Chanyeol menemui Kyungsoo.

"Belum terlambat untuk membatalkannya.. apa kau benar - benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Nde... aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa... ini salahku.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memainkan buket bunganya

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak keberatan menerimamu apa adanya... aku juga sudah berjanji padamu kan... apapun yang terjadi... aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." Kata Chanyeol kini berlutut agar sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tulus.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan Kyunsoo dan Kai berlangsung sangat hikmat. Mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Kai dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk sama - sama menunda kuliah mereka selama Kyungsoo hamil, dan kemungkinan akan mengambil SAT mereka tahun depan.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Kai dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal di Apartement mereka sendiri. Kini mereka hanya berdua di sana. Kyungsoo sedang berada di balkon apartemen mereka, dengan antusias melihat cahaya gemerlapan kota Seoul. Kai kemudian menghampiri istrinya dan mengenakan sebuah jaket di badan Kyungsoo.

"Gumapta.." kata Kyungsoo kemudian. Kai hanya tersenyum dan ikut memandangi kota Seoul bersama Kyungsoo.

"ini sebuah kesalahan..." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"keadaan ini... sebuah kesalahan... aku ingin memperbaikinya.." Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

"Bagaimana kau akan memperbaikinya?" Kai bertanya tak mengerti

"Aku ingin... ketika bayi ini lahir... dan kita sudah mampu berdiri sendiri... aku... ingin kita bercerai.." Kyungsoo membawa kata - kata perceraian kedalam rumah tangga mereka yang usianya baru beberapa jam

"Lalu? setelah bercerai apa rencanamu?" Kai mereasakan gemuruh di hatinya. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat kesal

"Entahlah... hanya saja ingin bebas dari semua tekanan ini.."

"Apa kau akan pergi bersama Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo kini menatap Kai, dia hanya terdiam menatap mata penuh amarah itu...

-**TBC-**

******Author Corner : **

******Hiiiaaa.. ini udah yang part 2 ,,,, udah so fast Update juga... tapi author sebenernya masih pengen publis satu part lagi tentang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sampai si Baby kecil lahir...**

******Karena author Park Hee Ry adalah author yang anti nanggung, jadi pengen banget ceritanya tuntas abis... soalnya kalo cuma sampe nikah rasanya agak kurang... jadi pengen bikin chapter yang sweet karena yang part 1 dan part 2 masih kebanyakan konfliknya... **

******jadi sekali lagi author pengen tau reaksi readers yang baca... suka atau engga... mau lanjut apa enggak... kepo appa enggak sama kehidupan rumah tangga mereka... kalau banyak yang suka dan penasaran author bakal FAST UPDATE LAGI... nyiaahahaha...kekekeke... sooo please RNRnya...**

******Reply for uri sarang surowo reviewers :**

******LethiciaFio : **gumawo sudah baca... ini sudah author update... sekarang Kaisoo udah nikah,.. tapi...ya gitu deh... Kyungsoo malah bawa awan mendung...

******yoo araa : **gumawo sudah suka FF author... gimana dengan cerita yang sekarang? suka juga kah? semoga suka nde.. keep reading

******diya1013 : **gumawo udah review... iya.. dan lagi - lagi di part 2 ini complicated lagi ya? janji deh kasi yang sweet romanctic of Jongin appa di part selanjutnya.. keep reading nde...

******MidnightPandaDragon1728 : **anduwee... jangan gigit trotoar ne... mending gigit pipinya Kris aja.. *tabokin author*

******AnjarW : **KrisHun masih dalam proses... segera nde...******  
**

******kyeoptafadila : **setelah baca part 2, bagaimana kah keadaan kasur kamu chingu?

******DianaSangadji :** gumawo udah suka... ini udah author fast update... dan akhirnya mereka inget apa yang mereka lakuin waktu itu... keep RnR nde...

******LeeYeon : **iya... kyungsoonya sih nikah sama Kai... tapi... chanyeol kayaknya masih nyari2 Kyungsoo deh... Keep RnR ya chingu**  
**

**Kim Hyunshi : **gumawo atas reviewnya... sekarang alurnya udah diperlambat.. keep RnR nde..

**miszshanty05 :** nde... ini sudah dilanjutkan... keep RnR chinguu

**byunpopof : **ini udah dilanjut... kyaa... masih penasaran kah? keep RnR

**myeolchi gyuhee : **nde... author udah kasi adegan NCnya ya.. kekeke... maaf kalo kurang bagus... first NC scene.. keep RnR ya chinguu

**chocoDOnutKRISpy :** gumawo angin topan juga chingu... ini udah fast update super ngebut... Keep RnR nde..

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship :** gumawo gumawo... ini sudah very fast update.. semoga berkenan nde... SeD.O itu, Sehun baby sama D.O eomma kan? oke... segera...**  
**

Cinca Gumawo buat reader deul yang udah baca, udah review, udah follow, udah favorite dan masih tetep ngikutin... Part 3 Comingsoon and fast update deh... full cuteness and love dari Jongin appa ke Kyungsoo eomma... oh ya,... buat reader deul yang punya usulan nama buat anaknya Kyungsoo eomma dan Jongin appa... boleh di share ya.. nama ternaik bakal jadi nama si baby... kasi juga alasannya kenapa.. kekeke...

Akhir kata, "AUUU... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!

.

.

.

******NB: kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


	3. Khajima Kim Jongin

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**KaiSoo Version Part 3  
**

**"Jongin-ah! Khajima..."**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T++**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, **

**Side Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Suho, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Xiumin**

**Cameo : Kangin, Minho, Taemin  
**

**Pairs : Kaisoo slight Chansoo dan KaiBaek**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM  
**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

"ini sebuah kesalahan..." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"keadaan ini... sebuah kesalahan... aku ingin memperbaikinya.." Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

"Bagaimana kau akan memperbaikinya?" Kai bertanya tak mengerti

"Aku ingin... ketika bayi ini lahir... dan kita sudah mampu berdiri sendiri... aku... ingin kita bercerai.." Kyungsoo membawa kata - kata perceraian kedalam rumah tangga mereka yang usianya baru beberapa jam

"Lalu? setelah bercerai apa rencanamu?" Kai mereasakan gemuruh di hatinya. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat kesal

"Entahlah... hanya saja ingin bebas dari semua tekanan ini.."

"Apa kau akan pergi bersama Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo kini menatap Kai, dia hanya terdiam menatap mata penuh amarah itu...

.

.

We Got Married Kaisoo Version Part 3

.

.

"Okay... mari kita bercerai setelah anak ini lahir!"

Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat - erat, matanya menusuk tajam dan hatinya sangat gemetar. Belum genap 24 jam usia pernikahan mereka, kata Bercerai sudah menjadi hiasan. Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di balkon, dia masuk ke kamarnya yang juga kamar Kyungsoo. Rumah ini memang memiliki dua kamar, tapi kamar satu lagi adalah kamar kosong... benar - benar kosong.

Kyungsoo ikut masuk dan menuju kamar, sebut saja kamar mereka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Kyungsoo melihat Kai tertelungkup diatas tempat tidur

"Mwo? tidak boleh juga aku tidur?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidur

"Anii... aku hanya tak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain..." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan matanya

"Orang lain?" Kai menaikkan nada bicaranya,

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mematung.

"Guere... karena kau sedang mengandung 'ANAKKU' jadi ku biarkan kau yang tinggal dan tidur di kamar ini!"

Kai langsung bangun dan mengambil sebuah keranjang cucian, dia memasukkan semua bajunya yang ada di lemari ke dalam keranjang, termasuk beberapa peralatan pribadi miliknya. Kai lalu membawanya ke kamar yang kosong di sebelahnya. Kai juga membawa dua buah bed cover dan satu bantal sofa ke kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo masih diam mematung melihat apa yang Kai lakukan.

Selama terdiam, sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak, dia seperti sadar bahwa Kai sedikit tersinggung dengan kata 'cerai' dan perlakuannya... sedikit?... entahlah... ekspresi Kai sangat tak mudah ditebak...

Malam itu mereka tidur di kamar terpisah, Kai tidur beralaskan Bed cover dan berbantal satu buah bantal sofa ukuran 40cm x 40cm... Kai memang bukan tipikal anak yang memilih... dia mampu tidur dimanapun dalam keadaan bagaimanapun... hidup sebagai Kim Jongin selama ini sudah cukup melatihnya untuk menjadi orang yang tegar dan terbiasa 'dibuang - buang'...

Walaupun Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi Kai, tapi mereka adalah orang tua dengan karir cemerlang... Kai sendiri bahkan sering kesulitan bertemu dnegan orang tuanya... Dia bergaul dengan orang - orang yang sama sekali asing... Bahkan saat ini takdir mengharuskannya hidup dengan orang yang mengasingkannya.

Kai pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo saat mereka usia 7 tahun... saat itu mereka sama - sama sedang tamasya di Sungai Han...

_FLASH BACK_

_"eooommmaaaaaaaaa... apppaaaaaaaaaaaaa... opppaaaaaa... aaaaaaaa"_

_Kyungsoo menangis di pinggir jalan saat pawai memenuhi jalanan dekat sungai Han dalam rangka perayaan Chuseok. Kai yang datang bersama Sekretaris Choi dan beberapa pelayan mulai berbuat ulah... Kai perlahan menyelinap dan menghilang di dalam kerumunan orang. Ditengah usahanya bersembunyi dari orang - orang itu, Kai terdiam melihat seorang anak kecil menangis di tepi jalan... anak itu nampak begitu takut..._

_"Ya... uljima... wae uroo?" Kai mendekati Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang menangis_

_"Eoommaa..." Kyungsoo mengeraskan tangisannya_

_"Oh!.. kau kehilangan eommamu?" Kai mendekat dan menepuk - nepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan halus... Kungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali terisak._

_"Ya... uljimaa... jika kau berhenti menangis aku akan membantumu mencari eommamu...arraci?" Kai membujuk gadis kecil bermata bulat itu. Melihat mata Kyungsoo yang basah, Kai langsung mengambil saput tangan yang ada di kantongnya dan membantu Kyungsoo mengeringkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya._

_Kyungsoo melihat Kai dengan tatapan polosnya, seorang anak kecil tampan dengan dandanan yang sanagt rapi khas anak - anak pejabat, Kai menggunakan stelan kemeja plus sweeter, celana bahan dan sepatu kulit, rambutnya juga tersisir rapi, walaupun agak gelap Kai terlihat begitu tampan dan baik dimata Kyungsoo._

_"Namaku Jungii..." Kai mengulurkan tangannya. Saat itu Kai memang dipanggil - panggil Jungii, dia bahkan tidak tau siapa nama panjangnya_

_"Namaku Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo sudah tak menangis lagi. Kai tersenyum melihat mata bundar itu sudah tak berair lagi._

_"ayo kita cari eomma dan appamu... mereka juga pasti khawatir" Kai masih mengulurkan tangannya, namun Kyungsoo nampak berpikir banyak menerima uluran tangan itu_

_"Gwuenchana... aku bukan anak yang nakal.. aku akan membantumu,," Kai kecil tersenyum begitu manis. Akhirnya Kyungsoo balas mengulurkan tangannya_

_"Selama berjalan... jangan pernah lepas tanganku ya... agar kau tak terpisah lagi..." Kai memberi tau gadis kecil itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk polos kemudian mengikuti Kai berjalan_

_Kai berniat mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah post jaga keamanan, siapa tau ada orang dewasa yang bisa membantu... saat itu mungkin Kai masih belum terpengaruh hal - hal nakal, jadi otaknya masih pintar dan cepat berpikir... namun ditengah perjalanan Kyungsoo terdiam._

_"Ah wae? kau melihat eomma dan appamu?" tanya Kai memandang Kyungsoo mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Kai melihat mata Kyungsoo memandang ke satu titik... itu adalah lapak penjual manisan dengan warna - warna yang menarik. Kai mengerti, anak itu pasti ingin membeli salah satunya._

_"Ya... Kyungsoo-ah... jika kita berjalan beberapa meter kedepan, disana ada toko permen yang bagus... aku akan mentraktirmu... jangan beli yang disini... nanti kau sakit" ucap bibir manis Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Sejenk Kai kecil terdiam melihat senyum diwajah itu... 'anak ini cantik sekali...' batin Kai kecil._

_Di toko yang dijanjikan Kai, Kyungsoo memilih beberapa permen lollipop berbagai macam warna, rata - rata adalah rasa jeruk. Kai benar - benar mentraktir Kyungsoo, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di depan toko yang berhadapan langsung dengan akuarium ikan yang cukup besar utnuk mereka. Kyungsoo memakan lollipopnya dengan sanagat bersemangat sambil melihat ikan itu._

_"Itu namanya clown fish... jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin merawat ikanku sendiri,.. ikan seperti itu.." Kyungsoo menunjuk pada akuarium di depannya._

_"Kalau aku... aku suka memakan ikan.. hehehe... ikan sangat bagus agar kau tumbuh tinggi..." Kai mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya._

_Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan berkata dia tidak suka ikan. _

_"Kyungsoo-ah..." Suho berlari kearah adiknya dan memeluk Kyungsoo_

_"Oppa... oppa kemana saja..." Kyungsoo hampir menangis tapi oppanya tersenyum sangat manis_

_"Oppa mencarimu Kyungiie... dugu? Kyungii chingu?" Suho bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang Kai_

_"Dia temanku oppa... dia yang menolongku, tadi aku menangis karena takut ditinggal,... dia juga membelikanku lollipop - lollipop ini.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis memamerkan lollipopnya_

_"Namaku Suho... Do Suho... gumawo sudah menolong dan menjaga adikku... cinca gumawo" Suho mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai. Kai menyambut tangan seorang anak yang berterima kasih padanya._

_"Nde hyung... aku akan senang hati menjaganya... dongsaengmu... nomu yeppo jie!" Kai dan Suho tersenyum bersama. _

_Dan 10 tahun kemudian... Hari pertama Kai masuk SMA di Seoul International High School... Kai turun dari mobilnya dengan kesal. Rambutnya acak - acakan, seragamnya berantakan, bahkan raut wajahnya ikut semrawut. Kai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, namun langkah kaki kesalnya berhenti. Seorang siswi sedang berpamitan pada oppa yang mengantarnya... Jantung Kai mulai berdegup lebih cepat... cepat dan semakin cepat...tak mungkin dia lupa, itu adalah Kyungsoo dan oppanya. Senyum merekah di wajah Kai. Kai berjalan mendekati gadis yang melambai kearah mobil yang bergerak menjauh itu._

_Kyungsoo berbalik lalu kaget melihat seseorang dengan tampang menyedihkan tersenyum kearahnya._

_"Mwo?" Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Namun Kai masih tersenyum... wajah anak itu masih sama, sama manisnya dengan gadis kecil yang dia temukan dulu._

_"Uremania..." Kai tersenyum lagi pada Kyungsoo yang semakin cemberut kearahnya._

_"Kau ingat kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Kai berkata dengan antusias... dan tak pernah seantusias itu_

_"Naneun? malldoanduwe... aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu sebelumnya... cih.." Kyungsoo berdecak sambil memandang Kai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. 'orang ini berantakan sekali' kyungsoo berkata dalam hati._

_"Kyungiiee baby,..." Suara barito menggema itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ceria kearah siswa jangkung itu. Siswa itu terlihat tampan dan rapi._

_"Oh! Jongin-ah... kau sekolah di sini juga?" Chanyeol menyapa Kai dengan senyum ramahnya_

_"Kau kenal dengannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol_

_"mmm... dia temanku saat SMP...Jongin-ah... ini Kyungsoo... yeojachinguku..."_

_Kepala Kai terasa terkena tembakan meriam disaat yang sama mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Kai hanya bisa memberikan smirk seramnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat baik bersama... mereka adalah pasangan sempurna... bahkan disebut sebagai pasangat teladan karena keduanya sangat pintar dan berprestasi. Hal itu membuat Kai kesal, sering malas sekolah dan mengganggu Kyungsoo._

_FLASH BACK END_

.

.

.

Esok paginya Kyungsoo terbangun karena bell berbunyi... itu sekretaris keluarga Kai, Sekretaris Choi membawa banyak sekali perlengkapan rumah tangga. Mulai dari isi kulkas, kebutuhan bulanan, pertolongan pertama, makanan ringan bahkan sekretaris Choi bilang dia akan mengirimkan beberapa pelayan setiap jam 7 pagi dan 5 sore untuk bersih - bersih di apartemen mereka.

"Kyungsoo manim, dulyonim dimana?" Pria berkacamata itu menanyakan tuannya

"Aaaah... dia masih tidur..." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat

"Jika dia sudah bangun, tolong berikan ini... Kim Chagwan-nim yang memberikan" Sekretaris Choi menyerahkan sebuah wallet pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu sekretaris Choi meninggalkan apartemen mungil itu.

"Cih... apanya katamu bertanggung jawab... dilihat dari ini semua... si Kkamjong itu masih bergantung pada orang tuanya" Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Mworagu?" Kai tiba - tiba datang dan mendengar grutuan istrinya itu.

"Ini... ayah kebanggaanmu menitipkan ini padamu... enak ya jadi pria sepertimu.. pantas saja berani bertanggung jawab,..." Kata Kyungsoo menyerahkan wallet yang berisi beberapa kartu kredit itu.

"Lalu? kenapa kau protes? bukannya enak menikah dengan anak orang kaya sepertiku? apa - apa tinggal menggesek kartu - kartu ini saja..." Kai yang merasa tersinggung ikut berkata sinis.

"Ahahaha... kupikir kau benar - benar bisa bertanggung jawab... tapi rasanya tidak sama sekali ya... kau itu MANJA! KETERGANTUNGAN! TIDAK MAU BERUSAHA! BODOH!" Kyungsoo meneriaki Kai yang baru saja membuka kaleng minumannya.

"YA MAUMU SEBENARNYA APA? PAGI - PAGI SUDAH MENGAJAK BERTENGKAR!" Kai ikut berteriak kesal dengan kata - kata Kyungsoo

"BENAR SEKALI... Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, sudah besar... berani menghamili anak orang, dan tak punya malu meminta dengan orang tua?"

"YAA!"

Kai berteriak sambil melempar kalengnya menghentikan omelan Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling melotot, Kai meremas wallet yang diberikan padanya. Napasnya tak beraturan melihat wajah menantang di depannya. Kai langsung menuju pintu apartemen dan keluar, hanya memakai cenala pendek dan kaosnya.

.

.

Kai ternyata menuju ke rumahnya. Kai memarkir mobil dengan baik di garasi. Seperti yang dia duga, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang belum berangkat kerja. Mereka berdua sedang sarapan,

"Ah... Jonginiie.. mwo hae? Kyungsoo mana?" Eunhyuk menyambut anaknya sambil mengoleskan mentega pada roti Donghae dan tak memperhatikan wajah marah Kai yang sudah sangat persis gorila mengamuk ini... mungkin tampang itu diwarisi dari Eunhyuk...(kekekeke)

Kai membanting kunci mobil dan waletnya. Donghae yang sedang tenang membaca korannya terpelongo melihat anaknya membanting - banting pemberiannya.

"Mulai saat ini...jangan kirimkan apapun lagi ke apartemenku! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

Kai meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih menatap Kai tak mengerti. Kai tak peduli apa tanggapan kedua orang tuanya, yang pasti dia mengembalikan mobil dan kartu kredit yang diberikan Donghae untuknya. Kai langsung menuju garasi, mengambil sepeda gunung kesayangannya yang dia dapatkan dari sebuah doorprise acara undian berhadiah jalan santai itu,...

Banyak orang memperhatikan Kai yang bersepeda hanya menggunakan celana boxer pendek dan baju kaos putih tanpa lengan, wajahnya yang khas baru bangun tidur membuat beberapa yeoja memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'...

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana?" Kyungsoo sedang menonton TV nampak memakan buah yang tadi dikirim orang tuanya. Kai menyeringai kesal kearah ibu hamil itu. 'tadi dia bilang tidak mau menerima bantuan, sekarang buahnya dimakan,... untung itu semua tidak kubawa tadi' pikir Kai dikepalanya. Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo namun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kai menggunakan kamar mandi yang sama dengan Kyungsoo karena kamar mandi di luar tidak berfungsi dengan baik,

Kai keluar dari kamarnya, namja berkulit Tan itu sudah berdandan sangat rapi menurutnya. Dia menggunakan clena jeans panjang, baju kaos serta jas luaran dan sepatu kats. Rambutnya juga tak seacak - acakan biasanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi ketika Kai menggendong ranselnya

Kai menoleh sebentar dan menyeringai tajam, tidak menjawab lalu pergi. Kai mengayuh sepedanya kearah pinggiran kota Seoul, tak jauh dari apartemennya. Dia hendak bertemu dengan kawan lamanya Taemin. Kai berhenti di sebuah coffee shop yang terlihat cukup sepi.

"Jongin-ah!" gadis cantik berambut pendek melambai ke arah Kai, nampaknya gadis itu sudah menunggu lama. Kai langsung yakin bahwa ini adalah coffee shop yang dibicarakan oleh Taemin. Kai memarkir sepeda gunungnya tepat disamping mobil gadis yang melambaikan tangan tadi.

"Ya... Kkam Prince... dimana mobil sportmu?" Taemin mengernyitkan alisnya melihat kawannya itu menaiki sepeda gunung

"Jangan banyak tanya... kapan kau kembali dari New York?" Kai bertanya tanpa tersenyum

"Hari ini,... oh ya... ayo ketemu Appa dulu" Taemin menyeret tangan Kai dan masuk kedalam gubuk tua itu

"JOOOOONNGGGIIINNN-aaaa" Pria bertubuh besar bernama Kangin itu langsung memeluknya

"Kangin Ajhusi,,, pangabta..." Kai memeluk Kangin dan tersenyum

"euuu... uri adeul... bagaimana kabarmu? Eommamu menelpon katanya kau menikah kemarin, tapi aku baru saja sampai di Seoul hari ini.. ahahaha" Kangin tertawa penuh rasa bahagia memandang Kai yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya itu.

"Aku kira kau menikah dengan Baekhyun... ternyata dengan yang lain... ohooo." Kangin mengedipkan matanya dan Kai mengerti maksudnya

"itu kecelakaan... aku tetap lebih menyukai Taemin noona.." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taemin, dan Taemin membalasnya dengan kecupan jauh.

"Ah... ajhusi kenapa memanggilku kemari?" semburat keceriaan terhambur di wajah manis itu

"Taeminnie bilang kau butuh pekerjaan..?" Kangin melirik Kai dengan seksama

"Aaah.. nde... aku memang membutuhkannya, tadi pagi aku sempat post tweet mencari pekerjaan" Kai menggaruk kepala belakangnya malu

"Bingo! Kalau begitu bekerjalah di sini..." Kangin tersenyum geli

"MWO?" Kai kaget... bukannya dia tidak mau bekerja, tapi dia kaget dengan mudahnya pekerjaan menghampirinya

"tenang... aku tidak merekrutmu karena aku mengenalmu... tapi Taemin bilang kau punya selera yang bagus dalam berbisnis... berlatih lah disini...!" Kangin menepuk pundak Kai yang masih menganga dengan tawaran tadi.

"Posisimu sebagai pengurus guudang dan pengelola barang - barang..." Kangin menaruh kepercayaan besar pada Kai.

Kangin tau Kai adalah anak berandalan yang agak terlambat berpikir... tapi Kangin juga mengenal Kai dari kecil... Kai masi tetap anak yang jujur dan baik hati.

.

.

.

Hari itu Kai pulang siang hari, membawa beberapa kertas data gudang di Coffee Shop Kangin... Kai memencet pin apartemennya lalu melihat ada alas kaki asing di rak sepatu... dan suara menggema itu...

"Chanyeol" gumam Kai

"Aaah,... Jongin-ah waseo? aku membawa puding jeruk kesukaan Kyungsoo... kau mau?" Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum lengkap dengan deretan giginya

"Anii... gumawo..." Kai langsung masuk ke kamarnya... kamar yang hanya ada satu buah keranjang cucian berisi baju, dan bed cover yang berserakan di lantai. Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di bed cover itu sembari mendengar gelak tawa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sambil menonton TV di luar.

Jujur saja Kai sangat cemburu dengan aktivitas mereka. Kai langsung mengenakan kembali jasnya dan keluar.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. ayo bersiap - siap!" Kai masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo lalu menyiapkan baju untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan bertanya... "Siap - siap apa?"

"Kita harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan untukmu chagi... aku tidak mau perkembangan bayi kita terhambat karena kau kurang nutrisi" Kai tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol melihat gelagat manis Kai dengan tatapan kurang nyaman. Kyungsoo menuruti kata Kai, setelah itu Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mencicipi pudding jeruk itu.

"mmm masta... kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kai memasang tampang imut

"Nde... aku .. membuatnya.." Chanyeol agak aneh melihat senyum aegyo Kai

"Mmmm... ajarkan aku membuatnya ya,.. siapa tau uri chagi ngidam ini..." Kai masih berbicara dengan nada aegyonya

"Kau terlihat aneh,,," Chanyeol masih melihat dengan mulut menganga, setan yang biasanya menekuk - nekuk wajahnya kini malah dengan imutnya menebar aegyo

"Ahaha... kau tau kan, mood kedua pasangan yang sedang memiliki bayi dalam kandunga... tidak hanya eommanya saja loo yang biasanya ngidam atau berubah mood... tapi appanya juga.. _mungkin aku sedang mengalami perubahan mood karena bayiku yang ada dalam kandungan Kyungsoo_" Kai agak menekan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku sudah siap..." Kyungsoo mengenakan dress one piece berenda dengan cardigan putih, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai namun poninya dijepi dengan rapi.

"Aku ikut juga ya.." Chanyeol kembali memamerkan deretan giginya

"Aaaahhaaha... jangan... mana bisa kau ikut... kau kan harus belajar untuk test masuk universitasmu Chaniiee... mana bisa kau ikut kami.. kau tentu lebih mengerti dari aku, betapa beratnya beban pelajar Korea yang ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran.." Kai tertawa sambil memukul - mukul manja bahu Chanyeol

"Nde... Jongin benar.. kau lebih baik pulang dan belajarlah..." Kyungsoo seakan mendukung alasan tepat Kai.

Diparkiran, Chanyeol lebih dulu pergi... pasangan muda itu dengan imut melambaikan tangan.

"Hati - hati ya chanyeoliie.." Kata kai masih dan masih dengan senyum manis kekanak - kanakannya

Senyum Kai memudar ketika mobil itu berbelok. Kai langsung menyetop sebuah taksi dan membukakakn pintunya untuk Kyungsoo

"Kita naik taksi? mobilmu mana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Ya... tidak ingatkah kau yang tadi pagi mengomeliku anak manja yang memanfaatkan fasilitas orang tuanya saja? AKU... MENGEMBALIKAN... SEMUANYA... keculi ponsel dan apartemen ini..." kata Kai tersenyum sinis... seakan senyum aegyonya ikut pergi bersama Chanyeol barusan

"Kau mengembalikannya?" Kyungsoo terpekik kaget

"Ya... cepat lah masuk.. argonya sudah berjalan,.. aku tidak punya banyak uang...!"

Mereka berdua masuk lalu taksipun berjalan.

.

.

Disisi lain, Eunhyuk dan Kibum nampak ingin mengunjungi mereka. Tapi mobil mereka terhenti merlihat putra putrinya sedang bercakap - cakap lalu menaiki taksi.

"Uni uni... ayo kita ikuti mereka..." kata Kibum antusias.

"Jung ajushi... pali.. ikuti taksi itu" perintah Eunhyuk pada supirnya

"Unii... lihat ini..." Kibum memperlihatkan tablet PCnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Tadi pagi, Jongin ngetweet dia bilang butuh pekerjaan" Kibum memekik antusian

_** KAIjong94 sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan.. pekerjaan apapun, yang memiliki lowongan harap memberi tauku! SEGERA!**_

"Ommo... tadi pagi... Jonginiie datang kerumah dan mengembalikan kunci mobi dan semua kredit cardnya padaku... dia bahkan menolak semua bantuan dari orang tuanya" Eunhyuk kaget melihat tingkah aneh anaknya.

"Maka dari itu unii... aku terus memantau semua akun SNS milik Jongin... twitter, Facebook, path, instagram, weibo, cyworld, dan semuanya... siapa tau ada informasi yang penting.." Kibum si ibu - ibu super sosialita itu berkata dengan bangganya

"Bagus... kita berdua harus terus mencari informasi tentang mereka nde..." Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya imut.

Kibum mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi... Jongin punya semua akun itu?" Eunhyuk penasaran, apakah anaknya yang pendiam itu ternyata sosialita juga

"Anii... Jonginiie hanya punya twitter saja unii..kekeke" Kibum tertawa geli

.

.

Taksi itu mengarah ke sebuah Super Market yang notabene adalah milik ayah Kyungsoo, mereka berdua masuk kedalam super market dan menganbil troli belanja mereka. Kedua ibu - ibu sosialita itu sudah sengan cepat beganti baju dan menyamar, mereka mengikuti kedua sejoli yang kini tengah berputar - putar di swalayan...

"Kibum-ah...Mereka masuk ke areal bayi dan ibu hamil...!" Eunhyuk menyikut kibum geli

"Arraseo unii..." Kibum terkikik geli

_cekrek~_

Kibum mengambil foto dengan ponselnya, foto Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang memilih susu ibu hamil, Kai yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo menundukkan sedikit badannya agar Kyungsoo dapat melihat kandungan gizi susu - susu itu. Dan Kibum segera menguploadnya ke Instagram

_**Jongin and Kyungsoo Love story  
#newlywed #baby #pregnant #calon #eomma #appa  
#sosweet# #couple #susu #love #DOmarket #Lovely  
**__**#Happy #family #smile #cutejongin #sweetkyungsoo**_

Setelah menentukan susu yang pas kini mereka beralih ke tempat sayur dan buah.

"Dirumah kan masih banyak buah..." Kai memprotes

"Yaaa... yang di kulkas tinggal apel dan strawberry... aku maunya jeruk dan kiwi" Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buah jeruk dan kiwi dan dimasukkan kedalam kantong yang Kai bawa

"aaah,... kau ngidam jeruk dan kiwi rupanya..." Kai mengangguk - aggukan kepalanya

Kyungsoo melihat Kai begitu polos langsung menempelkan buah jeruk yang cukup dingin itu ke pipi Kai, kai agak berjengit karena kaget sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa geli..

_cekrek~_

Lagi - lagi Kibum menangkap momen manis itu. Dieditnya sedikit, lalu diupload ke instagram

**_Jongin and Kyungsoo Love Story_**_**#buah#ngidam#dingin#cutejongin#sweetkyungsoo**_  
_**#senyum#manis#tawa#riang  
#pengantin#baru#calon#eomma#appa**_

.

.

"Kau bisa masak?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo ketika berjalan di areal alat masak

"Nde... aku suka sekali masak... aku paling ahli membuat bibimbap" Kyungsoo berkata sambil melihat - lihat kotak penyimpan kimchi

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang masak lah di rumah... Karena tidak ada orang tua, jangan delivery terus nanti kondisimu melemah" Kai mendorong trolinya

"Gwuenchana... aku mengerti... memangnya aku bodoh seperti kau apa?" Kyungsoo mendengus menganggap Kai cerewet.

.

"jangan! jangan makan yang seperti itu..." Kai merebut kembali beberapa bungkus makanan ringan yang Kyungsoo masukkan ke trolly

"tapi aku menyukainya.." Kyungsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

Kai menautkan kedua alisnya lalu berkata "Aku tak peduli kau menyukainya atau ingin memakannya, yang ku pedulikan adalah bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu itu... aku tak mau dia sampai kenapa - kenapa" Kai berkata sambil meletakkan kembali makanan ringan tersebut.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai yang memperdulikan jabang bayinya, tanpa sadar dia mengusap perutnya yang sedikit lebih buncit dari yang dulu.

.

"Kau... dimana mendapatkan uang untuk membayar semuanya?" Kyungsoo penasaran dan bertanya setelah Kai selesai membayar semua belanjaanya

"Aku... aku mulai bekerja... hari ini aku bekerja setengah hari, dan ajhusi pemilik tempat kerja itu memberikanku setengah gajiku sebulan lebih awal dan menyuruhku mengajakmu berbelanja kebutuhan ibu hamil" Kai berjalan sambil menenteng tas belanjaan mereka.

"Kau bekerja? Dimana?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar Kai bekerja,... 'anak manja itu bekerja?' pikirnya

"Ahaha... hanya sebuah pekerjaan ringan dengan gaji lumayan... aku dapatkan dari rekomendasi temanku..." Kai tersenyum agak malu mengakui pekerjaannya.

"Bubble tea..." Kyungsoo berhenti disalah satu kedai minum teh di swalayan itu. Kai mendengus sebentar lalu berkata "ayo istirahat dulu... sambil minum.. kau haus kan?"

Kyungsoo dengan sigap menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum riang. Kini segelas milk bubbel tea sedang dia seruput dengan gembira, bahkan mata bundarnya ikut tersenyum. Kai yang hanya minum air mineral guna menghemat pengeluaran mereka tak merasa keberatan jika harus berkorban demi senyuman manis Kyungsoo.

_cekrek~_

**_Jongin and Kyungsoo Love Story  
#jongin#appa#kyungsoo#eomma  
#sweet#couple#bubble#tea#mineral#water  
#how#sweet#they#are_**

Nampaknya Kibum dan Eunhyuk masih mengikuti mereka, mereka terharu melihat betama manisnya pasangan itu... Eunhyuk bahkan menitikan air mata melihat bagaimana Kai memperlakukan istrinya. Dia mendengar semua percakapan anaknya, dia tak menyangka Kai yang manja, keras kepala dan berandalan kini berubah menjadi pria yang mau bertanggung jawab pada istrinya.

"Uni wae uroo?" Kibum yang tadi tersenyum melihat banyak komen di akun instagramnya kini bingung melihat Eunhyuk sedih

"Anii Kibummii... aku tak menyangka mereka akan seperti itu,.. Jongin, benar - benar bertanggung jawab" kecengengan eunhyuk kembali kumat

.

.

.

Malam harinya di apartemen mungil itu, Kyungsoo memasak spagethii kimchi. Kai datang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang nampak sibuk di dapur.

"mau kubantu?" Kai berjalan kearah dapur sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya..

"Anii,,, tidak usah... sebentar lagi matang" Kyungsoo tersenyum imut

Kai menyalakan penghangat dispensernya, mengambil sebuah gelas dan sekaleng susu khusus ibu hamil. Kai melihat takarannya dan membaca dengan teliti aturan membuatnya. Kai belum pernah sama sekali melakukan hal - hal semacam itu, namun kini dia merasa wajib melakukannya.

Kyungsoo sibuk merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan sepiring kimchi spagethii. Tunggu dulu, sepiring?

"Kau hanya membuat untuk dirimu saja?" Kai menaikan satu alisnya melihat kyungsoo melahap spagethinya dengan senyum manis lalu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Jika kau lapar, masak saja sendiri sana... memangnya aku pembantumu... sudah jangan manja.." Kai seperti ditusuk mendengar kata - kata Kyungsoo itu.

Kai lalu meletakkan segelas susu yang tadi dibuatnya lalu mengambil gelas lain lagi diisi air putih biasa untuk diminum Kyungsoo saat makan

"Jangan minum banyak air es, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu... minum air putih ini... setelah selesai makan, minum lah susunya... Chalja..."

Kai lalu pergi masuk ke kamarnya, menutup kamar itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di meja makan. Kyungsoo agak tak enak dengan Kai. Dia merasa dirinya terlalu kasar pada calon appa bayinya itu.

.

.

Pukul 2.40 pagi. Kyungsoo terbangun dan merasa sangat lapar. Lapar? bukannya tadi dia sudah makan? hahaha... Kyungsoo kan sedang berbadan dua,... jadi dangat wajar jika dia merasa lapar atau ingin sesuatu di pagi buta begini. Kyungsoo bangun dan mengetuk pintu kamar yang Kai tiduri. Beberapa saat kemudian Kai membuka pintu namun matanya masih menyipit, dia terlihat lelah sekali.

"Jongin-ah... aku ingin ayam goreeeeng,..." rengek Kyugsoo.

"Sekarang?" Kai melihat jam dindingnya lalu berkata lagi "delivery saja ya..?"

"Anduweee... aku ingin kau yang membelikannya langsung... pleasee..." Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan menggosok kedua tangannya dihadapan Kai

Kai langsung mencuci mukanya. menyisir sedikit rambutnya yang agak panjang dan mengenakan bajunya kembali lengkap dengan jaket.

"Kau tunggu di sini... jangan kemana - mana... kalau ada apa - apa telpon saja aku.."

Kai mengayuh sepeda gunungnya ditengah dinginnya pagi di kota seoul menuju kesebuah restaurant cepat saji berlambang kakek tua. hanya itu yang masih dan sudah buka pagi - pagi begini dan juga dekat dari apartemennya. Kai sempan mengigil kedinginan dijalan, jaketnya tak cukup menahan dingin tubuhnya. Setelah membelikan pesanan Kyungsoo, Kai lalu mengecek ponselnya, memastikan tak ada panggilan atau pesan.

"huft... harusnya aku bawa tas saja tadi..." Kai lalu mengayuh sepedanya lagi, memegang stang sepeda dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan yang kiri menenteng belanjaannya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kai melihat Kyungsoo sudah kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya, Kai bingung harus membangunkannya atau tidak. Dia putuskan untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung...Kyungii-ah.. irona.. ayam gorengnya sudah datang" Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo berulang kali.

"aaa,,, jongin-ah,,, aku mau ayam..." Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengucek matanya

"nde.. ini sudah aku belika,... kita makan bersama - sama ya,," Kai tersenyum lalu membantu Kyungsoo bangun dan mengajaknya ke meja makan.

"Jongin-ah... aku mau disuapin..." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan puppy eyesnya. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo minta.

Kai menyuapi Kyungsoo yang nampak kurang nafsu makan, Kai sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika Kyungsoo bilang "aku sudah... sisanya kau saja yang makan..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo dibangunkan oleh suara ribut - ribut diluar kamarnya. Kyungsoo langsung keluar takut terjadi sesuatu.

Dan benar saja! sesuatu memang terjadi! Kai sedang mengepel lantai diluar. Kyungsoo kaget melihat apa yang namja tampan berkulit eksotis itu lakukan. Karena seluruh dunia ini tau bahwa Kai adalah anak yang sangat malas dan jorok. Namun ini apa? Seisi rumah jadi bersih karenanya.

Kai sadar Kyungsoo sudah bangun, dia menghentikan aktivitas mengepelnya dan menyapa yeoja bermata bundar itu.

"Selamat pagi... ayo cepat mandi, biar aku bisa membersihkan kamarmu... oh ya, kamar mandinya sudah aku bersihkan juga.." Kai berkata sambil memeras kain pelnya.

"Kau bersih - bersih?" Kyungsoo masih tak percaya

"mmm... aku sudah menolak bantuan pekerja rumah tangga dari eomma, maka dari itu aku yang membersihkan sendiri apartemen ini... jika bukan aku siapa lagi? masak kau sih..."

Kai kini menuju kamar Kyungsoo, dan bergegas membersihkan tempat tidur yang tadi Kyungsoo pakai.

Kyungsoo seharusnya bersyukur karena Kai sangat baik dan cekatan dalam merawatnya. Kai membersihkan rumah setiap pagi, membuatkannya susu setiap pagi dan malam, berbelanja kebutuhan rumah sebelum pulang kerja, rutin mengantar Kyungsoo mengikuti senam dan terapi ibu hamil sesuai anjuran Suho, dan juga selalu mengantar Kyungsoo kedokter setiap bulan.

Semua itu Kai lakukan dengan baik tanpa mengeluh. Bahkan dia tak pernah keberatan dibangunkan oleh Kyungsoo saat tengah malam untuk membelikan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat... tak terasa usia kehamilan Kyungsoo kini menginjak bulan ke 7. Kai makin sering menelpon Kyungsoo ketika dia istirahat kerja, menanyakan Kyungsoo sudah makan atau belum dan melarang kyungsoo menyentuh ramyunnya di kamar.

Kyungsoo memang tak pernah mau memasak untuk Kai, Kai juga tak bisa memasak. Jika dia membeli akan jadi semakin boros, maka dari itu dia membeli banyak stok ramyun dan memakan itu setiap dia lapar, kecuali saat makan siang karena dia harus memakan jatah makan siangnya di coffee shop.

"Ya,, kau habis menelpon istrimu?" Minho bertanya pada Kai yang masih menghitung stok - stok kopi, buah dan bahan - bahan lainya

"oo... tadi aku memastikan dia sudah makan siang dan minum obat dari dokter.." Kai berkata tanpa menatap barista berdimple yang kini tengah menyantap makan siangnya

"Kau tidak makan? akhir - akhir ini kau rajin sekali.. tidak hanya bertuas di gudang, tapi sesekali ikut membantu melayani tamu." Minho kagum pada sosok Kai yang pekerja keras

"Aku... hanya mencoba mengerti bagaimana cara bertanggung jawab..."

"Kau pasti jadi orang yang sukses bila terus bekerja keras seperti itu.."

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya keahlian..."

"Ya! Jongin-ah... siapa bilang kau tidak memiliki keahlian.. kau itu hebat... kau merasa tidak, dulu caffe ini sepi pengunjung,.. tapi semenjak kau membantu Kangin boss.. dan memberikan ide - idemu cafe ini jadi sangat ramaii..." Minho hampir tersedak saat menyanjung Kai

Kai yang baru selesai dengan urusan hitung - menghitungnya kini mulai makan jatah makan siangnya.

"ya.. kau mengusulkan untuk tidak hanya menjual kopi, tapi juga minuman yang lain seperti jus dan ice cream... kau juga mengusulkan untuk mengisi life performance musisi akustik jalanan di cafe setiap sabtu dan minggu... ah.. kau juga yang menyarankan Kangin boss untu menata ulang dapur menjadi open kitchen semi bar seperti sekarang.." Choi Minho nampak sangat mengagumi Kai

"hahah,,, itu semua hal biasa.. jika Minho hyung punya ide, katakan saja pada Kangin boss... dia pasti akan mewujudkan ide itu..." kai tersenyum pada Minho.

Kai seirng mengambil jam kerja tambahan alias lembur, sift kerjanya bertambah karen Taemin yang memegang posisi yang sama di sift sore - malam sedang sakit. Seperti hari ini, jam 8 malam Kai masih ada di cafe. Kai berniat memberi tau Kyungsoo jika dia pulang terlambat, namum ponsel Kyungsoo nampak dimatikan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Namja bertelinga lebar itu kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, dan dia masih sering menemui Kyungsoo. Seperti malam ini.

"Kai mana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengedarkan padangannya ke segala arah.

"Belum pulang... sepertinya dia lembur lagi... ponselku tak bisa dihidupkan... apa yang salah ya.." Kyungsoo memainkan posnelnya yang tak kunjung hidup itu.

"Mau ku antar untuk memperbaikinya?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri.

"Aaaah,... boleh... aku siap - siap dulu ya..."

Perut Kyungsoo kini sudah cukup besar, dia juga sudah mengenakan baju khusus ibu hamil, Chanyeol masih terus memaksa perasaanya agar tetap mencintai Kyungsoo bagaimanapun keadaanya. Walaupun dia tau Kyungsoo sudah memiliki Kai di sisinya tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kajja..." Kyungsoo sudah selesai bersiap - siap, mereka pun segera meluncur ke tempat yang mampu memperbaiki ponsel Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Jongin oppa..." Baekhyun masuk kesebuah caffee dan mendapati Kai ada di sana.

"Baekhyun-ah anyeong..." Kai tersenyum melihat gadis bermata smiling eyes itu dihadapannya

"Oppa bekerja di sini?" tanya Baekhyun memelototkan matanya yang sipit itu, Kai hanya membalas dengan anggukan

"Uaaah... kenapa tidak bekerja di tempat yang lebih besar... aku bisa meminta appa untuk menempatkan Jongin oppa di kantornya" Baekhyun bergegas mengambil ponselnya namun Kai menghalanginya

"Anduwee.. aku tidak mau menyusahkan appamu... lagi pula aku kan... sempat membuatnya kecewa.." Kai tertunduk malu

"oppa kau sekarang banyak tersenyum ya.." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Kai yang kebetulan membantu Minho menyiapkan minuman yang dipesan Baekhyun.

"oppa tidak melanjutkan kuliah?" Baekhyun kini duduk di bar chair agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan Kai

"belum... oppa masih harus menjaga Kyungsoo.." Senyum baekhyun agak memudar ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo

"sekarang oppa juga bisa membuat minuman.." Baekhyun kagum melihat Kai yang banyak berubah

"Oppa juga masih belajar, Barista itu yang mengajarkan oppa.." Kai menunjuk Minho dan Minho melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun

Mereka cukup lama mengobrol, Kai juga banyak tersenyum sambil bekerja. Namun senyuman itu memudar ketika Kai melihat tamu yang datang berikutnya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga kaget dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat. Baekhyun bersama Kai.

Keempat dari mereka semuanya membeku, tak ada satu orang pun yang berani berkata duluan. Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sunbaenim.. kau datang... Chanyeol sunbaenim anyeonghaseo" Sapa Baekhyun ramah

"Kau... kenapa ada bersama Jongin" Tersirat tatapan penuh cemburu di mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya kebetulan kesini, tempat bimbingan belajarku juga dekat sini.." Baekhyun memaksakan senyuman salah tingkahnya

"Kau juga kenapa bisa datang bersama Chanyeol?" Kai menghampiri mereka bertiga setelah mengantar minuman ke salah satu pengunjung

"Sebaiknya kita duduk!" Kata Kai menoleh ke meja kosong di dekatnya

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku mau kita bicarakan ini!" Kai bicara dengan nada penuh emosi, menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol

Akhirnya mereka berempat duduk di meja yang ditinjuk Kai tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada bersama Chanyeol?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Dia menemaniku memperbaiki ponselku" Jawab Kyungsoo ketus

"Tidak bisakah kau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjawab. Kai walaupun terlihat tenang tapi matanya seperti akan siap membunuh siapa saja yang salah bicara.

"Tadi aku ke apartemenmu ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo.. lalu Kyungsoo bilang ponselnya rusak, jadi aku ajak dia ketempat memperbaikinya... sekarang sudah normal lagi.." Chanyeol menjelaskan

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!... semua orang bilang kau ini adalah anak yang cerdas, IQmu tinggi, dan sekarang kau sekolah kedokteran... tapi... nampaknya kau tak cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istriku! Orang cerdas macam apa yang mengencani istri orang lain yang sedang hamil pula?" Kai menggeretak Chanyeol

sejenak hening hingga Chanyeol mulai merespon kata - kata Kai

"Aku... adalah orang cerdas yang jatuh cinta... orang cerdas yang mencintai Kyungsoo hingga rasanya aku hampir gila karena Kyungsoo mengandung anakmu, menikah denganmu!" Emosi Chanyeol mulai tersulut.

Pembicaraan yang terlihat biasa bagi orang lain ini makin menegang dan panas, terutama Chanyeol dan Kai yang siap menerkam satu sama lain.

"Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu merebut Kyungsoo dariku! Lelaki bodoh dan berandal sepertimu, menjebak Kyungsoo, memperkosanya hingga dia hamil!"

"KEUMANE!" Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Kedua mata yang saling mencekik itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa ada bersama baekhyun dan mengobrol di tempat kerja? apa kau sengaja lembur untuk bisa bertemu dengannya?" Kyungsoo mendelik pada Kai

"ka.. kami.. tidak pernah bertemu... ini,.. pertama kali" Jawab Bakehyun menjawab pertanyaan cemburu Kyungsoo

"aku tidak bertanya padamu! aku bertanya pada 'SUAMIKU'" Kyungsoo menekan kata terakhirnya.

"Hari ini aku terpakas lembur, Taemin noona sedang sakit" Kai menjawab dengan malas

"Benarkah? dapatkah aku percaya padamu?" Kyungsoo masih terus bertanya

"Apa orang bodoh, manja, tidak bertanggung jawab dan keras kepala sepertiku juga orang yang tak dapat dipercaya?"

Kini mata Kai balas menatap mata Kyungsoo. Jelas dari sinar matanya Kai tidak berbohong, Kai sedang tersakiti.

Namun seseorang tiba - tiba berlari kearah mereka berempat tanpa tau situasi yang terjadi.

"Jooongiiinn-aaah... mianhae memintamu lembur terus... aku kesini untuk mengantar kunci mobil yang kau pinjam dari appa... kebetulan aku baru pulang dari dokter dan lewat cafe ini.." Taemin tersenyum kearah wajah - wajah yang pucat di depannya. Menyadari situasi yang tak kondusif itu Taemin langsung meletakkan kunci mobil yang Kai pinjam dan berpamitan

"Gumawo noona... maaf merepotkan, harusnya aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri.." Kai tersenyum masam

"Anii... aku pulang diantar Minho sekarang... gwuenchana"

.

.

Suasana kembali hening... Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu berdiri, Kyungsoo juga ikut berdiri mengikuti Kai. Setelah memandang Kyungsoo lekat - lekat, Kai lalu berkata pada Chanyeol

"Kau... aku mohon jauhilah istriku saat ini... biarkan aku menikmati hari - hariku bersamanya... sebelum kau akan merebutnya kembali setelah bayi ini lahir... aku tau rencana kalian... tapi aku mohon... sampai bayi ini lahir saja... tolong jauhi kami... setelah bayi ini lahir, kami akan bercerai, maka saat itulah... kau boleh datang dan mengambilnya kembali,..."

Kai meneteskan air matanya. Seperti ada pisau tak terlihat yang menyayat tiap jengkal jantungnya. Kyungsoo tak mengira, bahwa Kai masih mengingat ucapannya dulu, setelah bayi ini lahir mereka akan bercerai.

Baekhyun juga kaget mendengar apa yang Kai bicarakan... Baekhyun baru tau jika selama ini Chanyeol sendiri masih mengikuti suami istri itu, tidak seperti dirinya yang perlahan menjauh walaupun memang terasa berat...

.

Kai memasukkan sepeda gunungnya kedalam garasi cafe dan meminta izin pulang mendahului pada Taemin yang kebetulan sedang menunggu Minho.

Ditengah perjalanan dari cafe menuju apartemen mereka, Kai masih meneteskan air mata. Kyungsoo terus melihat kearah namja tampat yang menangis itu. Saat mobil berhenti di lampu merah, Kai kemudian memulai pembicaraan

"Kau... dan Chanyeol... apa kalian benar - benar saling mencintai...?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"jujur saja... dari awal aku melakukan kesalahan ini, aku tak pernah menyesal... tapi hari ini... melihat kalian berdua bersama dibelakangku... aku mulai menyesali pilihanku..."

Kai menarik satu napas panjang lalu melanjutkan

"karena sekarang... aku merasa bertanggung jawab padamu, adalah senjata untuk membunuh diriku sendiri"

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Dia menangis diam - diam, tak berani menoleh kearah Kai yang menyetir dengan tatapan kosong.

Sampai di apartemenpun Kai tak berkata apa - apa lagi, dia langsung membuatkan Kyungsoo susu, setelah itu mandi kemudian masuk kekamar.

Kyungsoo meneguk habis susunya setelah itu Kyungsoo juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan terbaring bersama perutnya yang besar. Kyungsoo masih menangis, dia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat wajah Kai seperti tadi. Dia menyesal, kenapa dia selalu berbohong dan berpura - pura tak peduli dengan perasaannya pada Kai. Kyungsoo mencintai namja itu... Kyungsoo mencintai appa bayinya sejak awal...

.

.

.

Tengah malamnya Kai terbangun. Diambilnya sebotol olive oil dengan kandungan madu di lemari obat. Kai membuka perlahan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kai memang rutin datang setiap tengah malam untuk mengurut kaki bengkak Kyungsoo. Kai melakukannya pada malam hari karena ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terganggu dan menolak, atau merasa bahwa Kai sangat cerewet padanya.

Kai menuangkan minyak ditangannya, kemudian mengurut kaki bengkak Kyungsoo sesuai dengan tutorial yang dia dapat dari youtube.

Kali ini Kyungsoo masih belum benar - menar tertidur, menyadari seseorang sedang mengurut kakinya. Kyungsoo tak berani berkutik, dia terus berpura - pura tidur.

Kyungsoo mampu mendengar suara isakan Kai seperti masih menangis.

"ya... Kyungsoo-ah... kau... sebesar itukah kebencianmu padaku? Karena aku bodoh, aku berandalan, aku manja dan tidak bertanggung jawab... sepertinya, semua usahaku untuk berubah selama ini semuanya sia - sia.. tak sekalipun kau melirikku. Tidakkah kau melihat ketulusanku pada setiap hal yang kulakukan untukmu?"

Kai berkata sedniri...Hening sejenak, Kai masih mengurut kaki kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku... aku memang hitam dan jelek... tidak putih, tampan, dan tinggi seperti Chanyeol... apalagi chanyeol itu pintar, bukan berandalan... pastinya tidak manja dan penuh tanggung jawab... Kyungsoo-ah.. no arra? ... setiap hari di tempatku bekerja, semangatku adalah kau dan calon anak kita... aku yang sangat pemalas, entah dari mana asalnya... semangat itu muncul dalam diriku... aku mulai bekerja, walaupun pekerjaanku hanyalah pekerjaan kasar dan tidak membutuhkan otak... tapi untuk ukuran orang bodoh dan manja sepertiku, boleh kan aku bangga pada diriku sendiri?... Karena kau...bersama anak ini benar - benar mengubah hidupku..."

Kai menghapus air matanya, dan beralih pada kaki kanan Kyungsoo.

"Ya... aegiyaa... dibuku yang appa baca... walaupun kau masih dalam kandungan, kau sudah bisa mendengar suara eomma dan appamu... apa kau mendengarkan appa?"

Seketika bayi dalam perut Kyungsoo menendang dinding rahimnya, seperti merespon perkataan Kai.

"Jika kau lahir nanti... kumohon jangan warisi otak bodoh appamu ini ya... karena eommamu sangat membenci orang bodoh, jika kau laki - laki maka warisilah wajah Donghae haraboji saja, jika kau perempuan... warisi lah wajah eommamu... dia adalah yeoja paling cantik... dan juga,,, warisilah kulit putih Eunhyuk halmoni.. jangan berkulit Tan seperti appa... eommamu juga tidak suka... jika kau tumbuh besar nanti, jadilah anak yang bertanggung jawab dan mandiri... jangan menghandalkan eommamu... karena eomma, tidak menyukainya..."

"ya... aegiya.. sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kau juga mewarisi sesuatu dari appa, tapi appa takut jika kau meniruku, eomamu akan tidak menyukainya... karena eomma, tidak menyukai appa nak.."

Bayi dalam perut Kyungsoo itu seakan merasakan kesedihan appanya, dia terus bergerak gelisah dan menendang - nendang lembut dinding rahim eommanya

"ah ya... jika nanti eomma dan appa benar - benar berpisah... kau bagaimana?... mianhae aegy... sebenarnya appa ingin kita tetap terus bersama... tapi appa tak bisa memaksa... appa tidak mau eommamu hidup menderita bersama berandalan seperti appa... jadi, nanti kalai appa dan eomma berpisah... kau ikut eommamu saja... karena Chanyeol-ssi... sudah berjanji akan menyanyangimu seperti anaknya sendiri... tapi kau juga harus berjanji tetap memanggilku appa.. nde..."

Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Kata - kata yang kai katakan tadi seperti menampar keras kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah memperhatikan Kai, dan tetap pada keegoisannya membohongi diri sendiri padahal dia tau seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada namja yang setiap malam menurut kakinya ini.

"jujur,,... aku sendiri takut... jika anakku nanti membenciku juga karena aku seperti ini... Kyungsoo-ah, jika kita berpisah, maukah kau mengijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya? Bolehkah setiap hari?" Kai mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Kai sudah selesai dengan rutinitas pemijatan kaki Kyungsoo. Kai lalu mengusap - usap perut Kyungsoo dengan lembut, bayi yang menendang - nendang itu seperti ditenangkan, karena begitu Kai mengelusnya, Bayi itu tak lagi menendang.

"Chalja aegiya... appa... sangat menyayangimu..." Kai mengecup perut buncit Kyungsoo , kemudian mengusap rambut istrinya dengan sayang. "Chalja Kyungsoo-ah.."

Kai sangat terkejut ketika tangan Kyungsoo tiba - tiba menggenggam tangannya yang sedang mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kai samar - samar mendengar isakan tangis Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memastikan, lalu membantu Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo masih memegang erat tangan Kai, tangan yeoja itu begitu dingin dan berkeringat.

"Jongin-ah...khajima..." Kyungsoo berkata dalam isakannya.

**-TBC-**

**"Yaaaah kok TBC lagi,... harusnya kan ini part terakhir?"**

**Iya Author juga mikirnya gitu... tapi kalo part ini dilengkapin jadinya puanjuang buangetz... karena sebelumnya ada yang komen alurnya kecepetan... ini udah tak lambatin dikit biar detailnya gak ilang... jadinya puanjang... :'(**

**Jadi reader-deul, author minta maaf kalo musti membagi ending partnya, dan ngepost setengahnya dulu di part 3 ini,,, mian mian... ceongmal mianhae... tapi yang bener2 ending di chap selanjutnya bakalan so fast update kok.. karena bahannya udah ada...**

**Terimakasi reader-deul yang udah baca... auuuu... ah! Sarangahaeyeo!**

**Replies for viewers' :**

**Sexy Rose : **gumawo...ini sudah update lagi... hehehe**  
**

**LethiciaFio : **Okay,... Kaihun sama Krisho masuk list... tunggu aja ya,.. kekekeke

**diya1013 : **di sini jelas banget kalo Kai sayang buanget sama Kyungsoo... T_T anak itu jadi so sweet... cekeke**  
**

**Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship : **Gumawoo... ceongmal... hihihi

**uwiechan92 : **nde... yaah... tapi Chanyeol masih terus nyari2 Kyungsoo... gimana dong... :(

**myeolchi gyuhee : **Iy nih si Kyungsoo pake pura - pura gak cinta segala... tapi kayaknya dia mau bilang sesuatu deh itu...**  
**

**chocoDOnutKRISpy : **Gumawoo... dilanjut ya bacanya...

**MidnightPandaDragon1728 : **aaaak... itu kayaknya kyungsoo mau ngaku deh

**DianaSangadji : **semoga di akhirnya mereka saling mencintai... tapi kalo gitu gimana dengan nasib Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?**  
**

**LeeYeon : **Gumawo atas sarannya... hehehe... ayo kita tunggu Kyungsoo melahirkan**  
**

**AnjarW : **hint *Krishun bakal nongol setelah ini full END dan Oneshoot Kray :)

**kyeoptafadila : **gumawo chingu... and mianhae kasur...**  
**

** : **hint *bakal terjadi sesuatu yang jeder sama Chanbaek di chap end nnti

**yoo araa : **Kainya udah ngaku... dikit lagi...

**kjjzz : **awalnya cuma mau bikin 3 Chap, tapi takutnya Chap 3 kepanjangan... jadi kebagi dua deh... mohon ditunggu chap bonusnya yaa

**byunpopof : **gumawo gumawo,... semoga chap ini juga bikin chingu seneng yaa

**miszshanty05 : **di sini si Kai so sweet banget gak sih? heheh

**DevilFujoshi : **Nde... author akan berusaha menjadi konsultan perkawinan yang baik...

**younlaycious88 : **Kyungsoonya gitu karena dia dari awal gak suka Kai, tapi lama - lama.. Kyungsoonya... *kasi tau gak ya..

**Lalala Kkamjong : **ini sudah getting slow motion... nege marhaejeo ige sarangiramyeon... meil geudewaaaa...*lah malah nyanyi*

**AmeliaShim : **yang penting kan sekarang Kainya udah ngaku kan...**  
**

**Amortentia Chan : **gumawo... terusin penasarannya yaa...**  
**

**ghea. : **disini malah sosialita abis itu si mak Kibum... hehehe... gumawo ne reviewnya.. dan dilanjutin ya... 1 chap lagi... buat nuntasin Chanbaek

**KaiSa : **semoga ini masih bisa dibilang gak lama yaa...**  
**

**puputkyungsoo : **Gumawoo puput-ssi... cinca ceongmal gumawoseo...*sambil ngedance ureurong*

**FishyPinky : **ahaaa... Yewook... aku juga suka pair itu... *langsung masukin list***  
**

**Ai Rin Lee : **gumawoo... tapi reviewnya masuk semua kok... tenang ajah,...

**putchanC : **gumawo... jujur aja Taoris udah ada di draft selanjutnya... ditunggu nee...

**nada'onginkkamjong : **disini Jongin udah tersiksa habis... huaa... bagaimana ini... hehehe**  
**

**hoppingneonbunny : **Kembar? aaak... asik juga tuh...

**soo baby : **kayaknya sih... mereka bakal bersatu deh... huahahhaa...

Cinca Gumawo buat reader deul yang udah baca, udah review, udah follow, udah favorite dan masih tetep ngikutin... Part 3 Comingsoon and fast update deh... chap depan itu tujuannya untuk membuat dua orang patah hati bersatu...**  
**

**********NB: kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


	4. naneun appa, noneun eomma

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**KaiSoo Version Part 4  
**

**END**

**"Naneun appa, noneun eomma"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Main Cast : Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, **

**Side Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Suho, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Xiumin**

**Cameo : Changmin, Lay  
**

**Pairs : Kaisoo slight Chansoo dan KaiBaek**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM  
**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

"Chalja aegiya... appa... sangat menyayangimu..." Kai mengecup perut buncit Kyungsoo , kemudian mengusap rambut istrinya dengan sayang. "Chalja Kyungsoo-ah.."

Kai sangat terkejut ketika tangan Kyungsoo tiba - tiba menggenggam tangannya yang sedang mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Kai samar - samar mendengar isakan tangis Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memastikan, lalu membantu Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo masih memegang erat tangan Kai, tangan yeoja itu begitu dingin dan berkeringat.

"Jongin-ah...khajima..." Kyungsoo berkata dalam isakannya.

.

.

Kai langsung menghidupkan lampu kamar itu dan kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kai langsung panik karena Kyungsoo menangis dan badanya agak dingin.

"Kyungsoo-ah... kau kenapa? apa ada yang sakit? ada yang tidak beres? kau merasa tidak enak? Kau..."

Seketika kepanikan Kai terhenti karena Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Kai begitu erat dan menangis di dalam pelukan Kai, Kai yang tidak mengerti mencoba menepuk - nepuk bahu istrinya.

"Kyungii-ah... ada apa? beri tau aku kau kenapa...?"

"Jongin-ah mianhae..."

"Mianhae? kau kenapa?"

"Jongin-ah... jaebal, mianhae... aku... mendengar yang kau bicarakan tadi..."

Kai kaget, ternyata saat dia bicara sendiri tadi Kyungsoo masih belum tidur. Kyungsoo makin mempererat pelukannya pada Kai, hingga kai ikut memeluk tubuhnya dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Ya... keumane... jangan menangis.. kau membuatku takut.." Kai berbisik pelan, masih megusap - usap lembut kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah..."

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf... okay.. sudah, hentikan tangismu..."

Kai melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo lalu membantu kyungsoo menyeka air matanya. Kai menakupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo, menatap wajah yeoja yang dicintainya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah Kyungsoo lebih tenang, Kai lalu tersenyum dan kembali megusap lembut kening Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Kai.

"Jongin-ah... saranghae... aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Kai kaget mendengar yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo. "Mwo?" Kai yang memang agak lambat berpikir dalam situasi seperti itu bertanya karena benar - benar tidak mengerti

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... aku tidak mau kita berpisah... aku mau selamanya kita bersama... aku ingin anak ini tumbuh bersama appa dan eommanya... aku mencintaimu jongin-ah... sangat mencintaimu..."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, Kai meneteskan air mata mendengar kata - kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya... kenapa malah kau yang menangis?" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata suaminya lalu tersenyum

"benarkah?... Kyungsoo-ah... kau tidak sedang mabuk atau bercanda kan? boleh aku percaya kata - katamu?" Kai berbicara sambil menatap istrinya, mantanya masih terus mengeluarkan airmata.

"Nde... aku sangat mencintaimu... aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, aku ingin kita terus bersama..."

Kai menarik lembut tubuh Kyungsoo kembali kedalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu dan mengecup bahu Kai.

"Saranghae.."

"Nadoo... aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyunsoo-ah... aku tidak mau kau pergi..."

"uljima.."

"aku terlalu bahagia... aku tak tau harus bagaimana selain begini.."

"Jongin-ah... maafkan aku karena telah begitu sering menyakitimu... maafkan aku,.."

"gwuenchana... aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.. aku memang bersalah"

"Aanii... jangan begitu.. kau tidak seharusnya merasa bersalah.."

"lalu aku harus apa?"

"kau harus mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu, tak akan meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi"

"aku akan melakukannya... aku milikmu Kyungsoo-ah.."

"mmm.. aku juga milikmu, hatiku milikmu... cintaku milikmu... bahkan tubuh ini sudah kau miliki duluan hingga anak juga ini milikmu bersamaku..."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya kembali ditakupkan dipipi Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan keduanya menutup mata... lalu Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut... perlahan tapi pasti Kyungsoo menyambut bibir Kai dengan lembut, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai,... Kai melumat bibir kyungsoo dengan hati - hati, Kyungsoopun membalas lumatan itu dan menghisap lembut bibir bawah Kai. Kai memeluk lagi tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian balas menghisap bibir atas Kyungsoo... ditengah - tengah ciuman hangat itu Kai berbisik "saranghae kyungsoo-ah" dengan lembut dan penuh cinta... dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan "nadoo"... Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya lalu mencium kening kai dan tersenyum.

"mulai sekarang, mari kita hidup saling mencintai dan bersama selamanya.."

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo tertidur dalam pelukan Kai. Perasaan mereka kini benar - benar lega, bahagia dan tak dapat dijelaskan. Dan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk menyerah pada keegoisannya membuat dia berhasil tidur dalam pelukan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo dibangunkan oleh suara ribut - ribut dari luar kamarnya. Kai sudah tidak ada disampingnya...

Kyungsoo dengan susah payang membopong perut buncintya mencari tau asal keributan itu. Baru membuka pintu saja Kyungsoo sudah tau bahwa itu semua berasal dari dapur.

"Oh... Kyungsoo-ah,... irrona waseo?" Kai menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo sebenarnya tau Kai sedang 'mencoba memasak' atau lebih tepatnya mencoba menghancurkan dapur di apartemennya. Semua bahan makanan dan alat masak tercecer dari ujung sampai keujung dapur mungil itu.

Kai mengambil sebuah piring saji yang berisi fruity pancake dengan banyak sekali buah jeruk dan kiwi serta ice cream vanilla kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dan yang terpenting adalah sebuah lilin yang menyala diatas pancake itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah... seingil chukkaee..."

Kai menyodorkan pancake yang 'agak' gosong itu kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai,

"Jongin-ah... kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kyungsoo melongo dengan tatapan mata khasnya, dia terharu.

"Ahahaha... nde... ayo cepat make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya.." pinta Kai, Kai sedikit membungkuk agar lilinya tepat berada sejajar dengan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencakupkan tangannya lalu memejamkan mata bundarnya dan berdoa...

"Tuhan... terimakasih kau telah memberikanku anak ini dan mempersatukanku dengan namja yang istimewa, buatlah dia selalu mencintaiku... aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu meniup lilinnya...

_Chup~ ..._ dan saat bibir Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi meniup lilin, Kai langsung mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kai langsung tersenyum setelah itu, semburat merah menyeruak di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Segera mandi dan hari ini kita akan jalan - jalan!" Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu membalik badan mungil dengan perut buncit itu dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai yang kini menyetir mobil milik Kangin Boss-nya

"Kita akan ke Sungai Han... ke toko permen tempatku bertemu cinta pertamaku dulu..." Kai tersnyum namun matanya tetap fokus menyetir.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menebak lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Anii..."

"Kau dapat dari mana mobil ini?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraannya, tapi wajahnya sangat jelas dia sedang cemburu.

"Pinjam dari Kangin Boss... tentu tidak cuma - cuma.. aku menukar 30% gajiku bulan ini untuk meminjam mobil dan meminta cuti di hari ulang tahunmu.."

"gumawo Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo tersenyum agak masam

.

.

.

.

Saat ini di sungai Han sedang ada acara pameran karya dari Universitas Seoul. Kebetulan juga hari ini sekolah Baekhyun sengaja diliburkan karena kepala sekolah di sekolah mereka sedang berulang tahun. (enaknya..)

"Oh! Chanyeol sunbae!" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil foto sebuah tarian yang dipentaskan oleh teman - temannya

"Ya... Baekhyunnie.. tidak sekolah?" Chanyeol menyapa gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu

"Anii... aku lupa Kepala sekolah hari ini ulang tahun..." Baekhyun tersenyum malu

"Aaah,,, Kepala sekolah kita masih memberikan kebijakan itu ya,... hahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa mengingat kebijakan aneh kepala sekolahnya itu

"Keunde... Chanyeol sunbaenim kau panitia acara ini?" Baekhyun melihat sebuah nametag bertengger di depan saku jas Chanyeol

"Tentu saja... aku memegang bagian dokumentasi... kau sudah liat - liat semua? sepertinya ada korner untuk konsultasi jurusan... itu bagus untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah selebaran

"aaah... beruntungnya.. aku memang mengincar universitas ini" Baekhyun berjingkrak terlalu bahagia

"Oh ya? mau masuk jurusan apa?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang membaca teliti selebaran itu

"Aaaa.. meolla... tahun ini sangat sulit, sepertinya tidak mungkin jurusan kedokteran.." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggaruk pelipisnya

"Wae... kan kau itu pintar... jangan berkecil hati... berusahalah.." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat

"Ahaha... nde... nde...fighting!" Baekhyun menirukan Chanyeol

"aaa... jika kau masuk jurusan kedokteran dan jadi hoobaeku lagi, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah.." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

"Hadiah? Apa?" Baekhyun antusias

"Rahasia,... pokoknya kau harus masuk jurusan kedokteran dan jadi hoobaeku... aku yakin kau bisa.. kau kan pintar.. seperti Kyungsoo" Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi indahnya

"Aaa .. bukankah hari ini har ulang tahun Kyungsoo sunbaenim?" Baekhyun mengecek tanggal di ponselnya

"Ah,.. benar... kenapa aku lupa ya...aaa gawat.. gumawo sudah mengingatkanku... acara ini sungguh membuatku sibuk"

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men dial nomor telepon Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai di areal rekreasi Sungai Han, Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, menuju sebuah toko permen dan manisan. Tempat itu masih persis sama seperti waktu mereka kecil dulu, saat Kai mentraktir Kyungsoo beberapa lollipop rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

"Kau duduk lah di sini..." Kai meminta Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah bangku di depan akuarium yang kini nampak lebih kecil dari pada saat mereka pertama kali mengunjungi toko manisan ini. Tak lama kemudian Kai datang dan membawa beberapa Lollipop jeruk kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Orange Lollipop..." Pekik Kyungsoo bahagia langsung mengambil lollipop itu.

"Ottoke arra?" Kyungsoo langsung mengemut satu lollipop jeruk itu.

"Dulu, saat aku berusia 7 tahun, aku sedang menikmati acara pawai, tiba - tiba ada seorang gadis kecil menangis karena terpisah dari orang tua dan oppanya,... aku datang menghampiri gadis kecil itu, lalu membantunya mencari orang tua dan oppanya... tepat saat melihat dagang permen di pinggir jalan, gadis kecil itu nampak ingin sekali membelinya... aku langsung saja mentraktirnya makan lollipop itu di sini... tak berapa lama oppanya datang menjemput... nama kakak gadis itu adalah Do Suho... dan gadis itu... bernama Do Kyung...Soo..."

Kai menceritakan perihal masa lalu yang dia rasa sudah dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jadi... anak yang membantuku itu kau? Kau jungii?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya seperti akan melompat dan berteriak, namun kondisinya tak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan itu.

"iya itu aku... dan gadis kecil itu... adalah cinta pertamaku... my first love! nan cheo sarang!"

"AKU?"

"Bukan kau... gadis kecil itu.."

"Tapi tetap saja itu aku..."

"Anii... mereka berbeda... gadis kecil itu begitu cantik, polos dan lugu..."

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku tak seperti itu lagi?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Lalu?"

"Jika Do Kyungsoo kecil itu adalah cinta pertamaku... maka Do Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah.. Cinta terakhirku_..._ibu dari anakku"

_Chup~ _Kyungsoo langsung mengecup pipi Kai secara tiba - tiba. Kai merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara mengemut lollipopnya itu seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Ketika Kai ingin membalas ciuman itu, Kai mengincar pipi putih Kyungsoo namun disaat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai sehingga... kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan...

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat Detik...

Mereka hampir saja tenggelam jika saja ponsel Kyungsoo tidak berbunyi... Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya, Kai juga dapat melihat siapa yang menelpon itu, Kyungsoo sempat diam sejenak, namun Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengangkatnya saja...

Setelah Kai setuju maka Kyungsoo mengangkatnya...

_K: "Nde Chanyeol-ah..."_

_C: "kau dimana?"_

_K: "ah...aku..di..."_

_C: "apakau dirumah?"_

_K: "Ah...iya...iya"_

_C: "seingil chukkae!"_

_K: "ooo... gumawo..."_

_C: "sebentar lagi jika acaraku selesai... aku akan ke apartemenmu nde.. aku punya sesuatu"_

_K: "aaa... tidak usah... begini saja cukup..."_

_C: "Kyungsoo-ah.."_

_K: "Oh?"_

_C: "Boggoshipeoseo..."_

Mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah Kai yang masih setia menatapnya. Kyungsoo langsung menutup telponnya tanpa peduli Chanyeol masih memanggil namanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan - jalannya saja... anakku nampak bahagia bisa jalan - jalan sama appanya..." Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan Kai di perutnya... membuat gerakan memutar seperti sedang mengelus bayi itu. Kai yang menangkap sinar mata gugup Kyungsoo tak bertanya apa yang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bicarakan di telpon

.

.

.

"Boggoshipeoseo"

_tuut tuuut tuut_

"ya... Kyungiie-ah...yeobuseo?... ah,... kenapa dimatikan?" Chanyeol berkata sendiri pada ponselnya. Baekhyun agak berjengit saat Chanyeol berkata _"Boggoshipeoseo"_ pada Kyungsoo di telpon.

"Chanyeol sunbae... sunbae benar - benar serius akan menunggu mereka berpisah?" Baekhyun berkata agak takut.

"Nde... aku akan menunggu mereka berpisah, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan kembali padaku... kau juga harus yakin jika Jongin akan kembali padamu... oh ya,.. tadi aku mau mengajakmu ke korner konsultasi jurusan kan? khajaa!"

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol ke korner yang dia promosikan tadi. Baekhyun masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi kemarin, saat mereka berempat duduk bersama dan terjadi sebuah ketegangan,... sejujurnya Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa Kyungsoo dan Kai saling mencintai... tapi apakah benar kemungkinan yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar adanya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kai mengajak Kyungsoo menyusuri Sungai Han yang indah, mereka beranjak ke pameran seni Universitas Seoul, mereka melihat - lihat hasil karya seni mahasiswa itu. Kai mengambil banyak sekali foto Kyungsoo melalui ponselnya. Bahkan dia sempat mengganti avatar twitternya dengan foto selca mereka, Kai juga semapat mentweet sesuatu

**_KAIjong94_**_** jika memang ada kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, tolong hentikan hari ini**_** selamanya...  
**Dan mengupload sebuah selca mereka berdua berlatar belakang sungai Han.

Kibum si ratu sosialita langsung mendapatkan update dari tweeter Kai yang memang sudah lama tak memiliki tanda - tanda kehidupan. Kibum langsung meretweetnya, menjadikannya favorit, kemudian menyimpan foto itu, dan menguploadnya di instagram pastinya dengan banyak hastag yang menyertai.

.

.

Tidak hanya Kibum, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga melihat update twitternya. Bisa dibayangkan perasaan mereka melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai begitu bahagia kan?

"Chanyeol sunbae-nim..." Baekhyun melihat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol yang terdiam karena update tweeter Kai

"Kyungsoo-ah... kau berbohong padaku..." gumam Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari berniat mencari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sesegera mungkin mengejar Chanyeol.

.

.

"Jongin-ah... ayo kita beli peralatan bayii..." Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Kai dengan manja

"aaaah... jangan...jangan sekarang... aku sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat... " Kai tersenyum cemerlang

"Ya... Jongin appa! persiapan itu sangatlah penting! Dari jauh - jauh hari kita perlu menyiapkan peralatan bayi kita..." Kyungsoo berkata dengan punuh semangat

Kai mengangguk - angguk mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"Okay kalau begitu... aku akan membelanjakan tabunganku untuk kebutuhannya... namun sebelum itu aku harus ke suatu tempat... aku sudah janji,... " Kai dan Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju ke parkiran

"Okay... aku akan ikut denganmu appa..."

"Gumawo eomma.."

Chanyeol masih berlari - lari mencari Kyungsoo dan Kai sementara Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan chanyeol dapat melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai menuju kearah parkiran, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali mengejar. Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah masuk kedalam mobil mereka dan mobil itu bergerak perlahan ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di parkiran. Chanyeol bergegas menuju ke mobilnya dan lagi - lagi Baekhyun mengejarnya.

"Chanyeol sunabe... kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya

"aku akan mengejar mereka, Kyungsoo berbohong padaku, itu pasti ulah Jongin!" Chanyeol sudah menutup pintu mobil dan mobilnya siap melaju, namun Baekhyun langsung berdiri di depannya.

"MWO?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berteriak

"Jika itu tujuannya aku akan ikut..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengejar Kai dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyetir sangat ugal - ugalan penuh emosi mengejar mobil Kyungsoo dan Kai namun tetap tidak terkejar. Ketegangan ikut memenuhi mobil itu.

.

.

"MAX Interior Designer?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat tempat tujuan mereka.

"ooo... yang punya tempat ini adalah pelanggan di cafe, dia sering sekali minum kopi di tempatku terutama setiap sabtu dan minggu bersama yeoja chingunya... aku ada janji dengannya.."

Kai mengajak Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kantor designer interior itu. Kai melapor pada front office bahwa dia sudah punya janji bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Tak berselang lama, Pria bertubuh tinggi sangat tinggi datang menghampiri mereka

"Jongin-ah waseo... ahaha... ini pasti istrimu yang selalu kau ceritakan itu.." Changmin menjabat tangan Kai

"Nde, Hyung... dia adalah istriku..." Kai memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dan kyungsoo langsung memberi salam

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan yang kau minta... dan aku harap kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik..." Changmin menepuk pundak Kai, setelah itu pria tampan dan tinggi tersebut meminta anak buahnya memasukkan beberapa barang yang Changmin berikan pada Kai.

"Aku senang bertemu orang sepertimu, kau begitu pekerja keras dan tangguh..." Changmin memuji Kai

"Jangan begitu hyung... aku buka apa - apa tanpa Kyungsoo dan anakku.." Kai tersipu malu.

"Menjadi namja yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar di usia semuda kau... itu bukan hal yang mudah Jongin-ah... dan aku juga belum tentu sanggup jika dihadapkan kepada hal yang sama denganmu.." Changmin tersenyum bangga melihat pemuda manis itu tersenyum

"Kyungsoo-ah... jaga jongin baik - baik nde... Aegy-ah.. kau punya appa yang hebat.." Changmin berkata sambil mengelus perut buncit Kai.

Setelah beberapa barang dimasukkan kedalam mobil, Kai langsung berpamitan... dan di mobil Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, itu semua untuk apa...

"aaah... waktu ini aku sempat melihat Changmin Hyung sedang pusing di cafe, aku lihat dia sedang mengerjakan sebuah desain untuk cafe juga... karen aku tertarik jadinya aku bantu..." Kai menjelaskan

"aaah... lalu barang - barang itu?" Kyungsoo masih penasaran

"Kan sudah kubilang aku membantu Changmin hyung... sepertinya tahun depan aku akan mengambil SATku dan mengambil jurusan desain interior juga.." Kai berkata sambil menyetir mobilnya

"Aaaa... aegy-ah... appamu adalah seorang desainer interior.. yaaay.." Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya dengan senang.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau masih ingin menjadi dokter?" Kai bertanya pada istrinya

"Anii... aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan kuliah... sekarang cita - citaku adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, istri yang baik dan juga ibu yang baik untuk anak - anakku.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan bangga

"Uah... apa kau juga akan menjadi sosialita seperti Kibum eomani...?" Kai meledek Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo memukul - mukul bahu Kai dengan manja

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di tempat belanja peralatan bayi, disana sudah ada Eunhyuk, Kibum, Donghae dan Siwon. Mereka adalah calon kakek dan nenek paling heboh se-Korea Selatan. Mereka berempat sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan si kecil yang akan lahir sekitar 1bulan lagi...

"Ya,,, Kyungiie... jongiiee.." Eunhyuk menghampiri Kai dan kyungsoo

"Ya eomma... kalian ikut juga mencari peralatan bayi?" Kai kaget melihat semua orang tua lengkap di sana.

"Ya... apa kau mau tetap sok tidak menerima bantuan dari kami terus terusan? eoh?" Donghae sedikit menjitak kepala Kai

"Heei! jangan sakiti menantuku... bagaimanapun dia sudah menjadi suami terbaik untuk putriku... aku sangat menyayangimu jongin-ah.." Siwon menepuk pundak Jongin dengan bangga.

"Dan sekarang, kau tidak boleh menolah pemberian kami... kami tidak memberikannya padamu... kami memberikannya pada cucu kami.." Kibum berkata sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Disana mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari peralatan bayi, mulai dari baju bayi, sepatu, sarung tangan, tempat tidur, baby bathup dan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan bayi. Siwon dan Donghae juga kembali bertengkar karena Siwon ingin cucu mereka perempuan dan membelikan semua barang bernuansa pink sementara Donghae ingin cucu mereka laki - laki jadi dia membelikan yang berwana biru. Kibum dan Eunhyuk sampai lelah melerai kedua calon kakek itu.

"yaaa... kenapa kau mengambil barang - barang berwarna pink?" Donghae merebut selimut bayi yang dipegang Siwon

"Kau sendiri kenapa mengambil barang berwarna biru?" Siwon merebut kembali selimut bayinya

"Tentu saja cucuku pasti laki - laki... dia harus kuat, tangguh..." Donghae berkata dengan mantap

"Mana mungkin... kau lihat saja Kyungsoo... ciri - cirinya menunjukkan cucuku itu perempuan..." Siwon membantah

"Anii... cucuku laki - laki!" Donghae mulai ngotot

"Mwoo? memang kau siapa enak saja menentukan... dia pasti perempuan" Siwon mendelikkan mata bundarnya

"YA! Aku ini kakeknya!" Donghae mulai kesal

"YA! YA! Kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku juga kakeknya...!" Siwon juga ikut kesal

"Pokoknya tidak boleh ada warna pink!" Donghae bersikeras

"Tidak boleh juga ada warna biru!" Siwon lebih bersikeras.

_cekrek~_

**_Pertengkaran Dua calon Kakek  
#Do#Siwon#Kim#Donghae  
#mereka#berdua#calon#kakek#yang#lucu  
#bertengkar#karena#warna#selimut_**

Setelah selesai dengan isntagramnya Kibum langsung melerai kedua calon kakek muda itu...

"Yaa... sudah lah... ini tempat umum" Kibum menyikut suaminya

"Kalian ini sudah hampir menjadi kakek masih saja ribut!" Eunhyuk menimpali

"Aku hanya ingin cucu perempuan,... mengenakan selimut cantik ini... pasti akan sangat imut" Siwon mengadu pada istrinya

"Aku juga hanya ingin cuuc laki - laki yang tangguh! memangnya kalian siapa melarangku menginginkan cucu laki - laki?" Donghae mengerutkan alisnya

"YA! KAMI NENEKNYA!" Kibum dan Euhnyuk berteriak bersama.

.

Disisi lain ketika Kai sedang melihat - lihat sepatu bayi, beberapa orang yeoja dan pramuniaga yeoja berbisik - bisik melirik Kai yang sangat tampan itu. Bahkan seorang yeoja sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaanya di dekat Kai demi meraih simpati namja ber smirk sexy itu. Kai akhirnya mau - tidak mau harus membantu yeoja itu. Namun setelah Kai selesai yeoja itu tetap mengejar Kai.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan melihat yeoja - yeoja itu langsung menghampiri Kai dan dengan manja menggandeng Kai.

"Appa... aegy ingin diusap - usap appa..." Kyungsoo berkata dengan penuh aegyo

Kai mennyambut istrinya dengan sangat manis, lalu menundukkan badannya sejajar perut kyungsoo dan mengusap - usap lembut perut itu.

"mmm..anak appa kangen appa ya... ayo cepatlah lahir nak,,, nanti kita main bersama... oke.." Kai kemudian mengecup lembut perut Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang.

"mmm... istriku tampak lelah... ayo kita duduk, biar kakek dan nenek saja yang mencari kebutuhannya.." Kai langsung mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah sofa di toko itu.

Yeoja yang tadi memandang penuh rasa lapar kearah Kai, kini memandang dengan penuh cemburu dan iri kepada Kyungsoo karena memiliki suami yang sexy, tampan, lembut dan perhatian seperti Kai.

Setelah selesai belanja Kai dan Kyungsoo berpisah dengan orang tua mereka di sana, sementara perlengkapan bayi yang mereka beli hari ini akan dikirim langsung ke apartemen Kai dan Kyungsoo minggu depan. Karena Kyungsoo sangat cepat lapar, akhirnya mereka mampir ke sebuah cafe untuk membeli orange cheese cake dan bubble tea.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai petang, hujan mengguyur kota Seoul yang padat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak sore masih berputar - putar mengelilingi kota Seoul, masih mencari dimana keberadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah mulai frustasi, Baekhyun agak takut melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat dia harus tetap bersama namja itu, Baekhyun ingin menenangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Chanyeol, karena dia juga tau betapa sakit rasanya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah mobil Chanyeol berhenti, Chanyeol melihat pemandangan diseberang jalan yang sangat tak ingin dia lihat ... Kyungsoo memeluk Kai yang memayunginya dan berjalan kearah mobil, sebelum masuk mobil bahkan Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dua kali...

Chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung keluar dari mobilnya, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol yang penuh amarah itu.

"Chanyeol Sunbaenim... mau kemana?" Teriak baekhyun ditengah hujan

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menunggu lampu menyebrang berubah menjadi hijau...

"Chanyeol Sunbaenim..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol

"Jangan hentikan aku! Kyungsoo milikku... Jongin tidak boleh mengambilnya!"

"Chanyeol Sunbae! jangan seperti ini,... jaebal!"

"Apa kau tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang kau sayangi bersama dengan orang lain?"

"Chanyeol sunbae! percayalah! Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan! Aku juga sangat mencintai Jongin oppa..."

"Kalau kau mencintainya rebut dia kembali!"

"Anduweee... bukan seperti itu caranya mencintai seseorang!"

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mencintai Kyungsoo jika seperti ini?"

Chanyeol melepaskan paksa tangan Baekhyun dan langsung mengambil langkahnya... dengan cepat Baekhyun memgejar Chanyeol dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Sunbaenim...jaebal... jangan begini..."

"Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh begini? Kenapa?"

"Karena jika kita terus masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka... kita hanya akan membuat mereka semakin tersiksa... apa sunbae mau orang yang sunbae cintai menderita?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak peduli berapa deras yang mengguyur tubuh mereka dan berapa banyak orang yang menonton mereka saling berteriak di pinggir jalanan.

"Tapi aku juga tersiksa melihat mereka bersama.." Chanyeol menitikan air matanya

"Nadoo... aku juga sangat tersika melihat Jongin oppa bahagia dengan orang lain... tapi aku akan lebih tersiksa jika melihat Jongin oppa bersedih... jangan pisahkan Kyungsoo sunbae darinya,... jaebal..."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat dan menangis di punggung namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Jika saat ini kita memang benar - benar mencintai mereka... maka lepaskanlah mereka... biarkan mereka hidup bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai... karena dengan merelakannya, akan membuat hidup mereka menjadi bahagia... membuat mereka bahagia...begitulah seharusnya kita mencintai mereka..." Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Mobil Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada... mereka sudah pergi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berdiri dibawah hujan. Chanyeol menangis dalam diamnya, setidaknya hujan menyamarkan air matanya. Chanyeol memikirkan kata - kata Baekhyun, dia ingin sekali sesuatu menampar dirinya, dia merasa begitu jahat kepada Kyungsoo selama ini... Dia terlalu sering datang dan mengacaukan kehidupan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol lah yang membuat Kyungsoo terus merasa bersalah jika dia mencintai Jongin. Chanyeol kini sadar, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun semuanya benar... kadang untuk mencintai seseotang, kita harus rela melepasnya...

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap seorang gadis berseragam sekolah sedang tertunduk dalam tangisnya... Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun yang menangis dibawah guyuran hujan bersamanya,

"apakah ini juga sangat sakit untukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masih menangis

"aku... melihat kita berdua sangat menyedihkan..." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, menepuk - nepuk punggung Baekhyun dan merasakan isakkan pedih hati Baekhyun.

"Jaebal... jangan usik mereka lagi... kita akan semakin menyedihkan jika melakukannya..." Baekhyun berkata sangat pelan dalam pelukan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol mampu mendengarnya.

"Khaja..."

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kembali ke mobil.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menemukan sebuah note

**_"aegy-ah... eomma dan appa harus kembali ke Jeju sekarang... kau jaga diri baik - baik ya"_**

Chanyeol memberikan note itu pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Eomma dan appa memang tinggal di Jeju untuk bisnis hotel dan villa... aku tinggal di Seoul karena harus sekolah di sini..." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"mmm... kau tinggal sendirian, kau tak punya saudara?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membuka jasnya yang basah

"Aku dulu punya oppa, tapi tiga tahun yang lalu oppaku kabur dengan pacarnya karena hubungan mereka tidak disetujui oleh appa..." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah... mianhae... aku tidak tau.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah

"mmm... gwuenchana sunbaenim..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis

PLETAK... BRUG...JDEEEERRR...

"AAAAK" Baekhyun langsung jongkok dan menutup telinganya

Chanyeol agak berjengit karena kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

"Wae Baekhyun-ah? Gwuenchana?" Chanyeol menghampiri Bakehyun

"Petir... hujannya semakin deras..." Baekhyun masih menutup telinganya

Chanyeol melihat kearah luar rumah, Hujan semakin lebat dan bercampur dengan angin sehingga salah satu pot bonsai dirumah itu jatuh.

"Sepertinya ini bukan hujan biasa... ini Badai..." Chanyeol bergumam.

"Sunbaenim... sebaiknya sunbae tinggal disini dulu, situasinya menyramkan di sini..." Baekhyun sudah kembali berdiri

"Mmmm... baiklah... aku rasa itu yang terbaik" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk di ruang tengah sementara Baekhyun meminta maidnya untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan seragam basahnya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol sunbae... ini baju gantinya,... ini punya Jonghyun oppa, mmm... karena kamar tamu sedang direnovasi jadi Sunbae sebaiknya menggunakan kamarku saja" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan smiling eyesnya

"Mwo? lalu kau dimana?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Aku... bisa pakai kamar Jonghyun oppa... oppaku tidak suka orang lain masuk - masuk ke kamarnya, jadi biar aku saja yang dikamar itu.." Baekhyun menjelaskan disambut anggukan kepala Chanyeol

.

.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Chanyeol hendak kembali ke ruang tengah, namun aroma sedap dari arah dapur menggoda hidungnya.

"Chanyeol Sunabe... kita makan malam dulu..." Baekhyun menata makanan diatas mejanya.

"Ya... ternyata ini Badai... untung saja acara di Sungai Han sudah berakhir tadi sore..." Chanyeol menghampiri meja makan dan melihat banyak makanan yang tertata rapi

"Silahkan duduk... aku tidak jamin rasa masakan ini enak, tapi ini kemampuanku,.." Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol

"Gwuenchana... aku bukan tipe orang yang memilih makanan..." Chanyeol menyendok soupnya dan mencicipi masakan Baekhyun tersebut

"uhuk..." Chanyeol tiba - tiba terbatuk setelah mencicipi soup itu

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam sendoknya dengan erat.

"Mmmm...apa kau memasaknya dengan air laut? ini asin sekali...Apa kau tidak mencicipinya?" Chanyeol lalu minum airnya untuk segera menetralkan rasa asin soup itu

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lalu menundukkan kepalanya... "Aku sendiri takut mencicipi masakanku..."

"Ahahahahahaa..." Chanyeol malah tertawa melihat ekspresi baekhyun

"Sunbaenimm... sudahlah..." Wajah baekhyun begitu merah dia sangat malu dengan hasil masakannya

"Ahahaha... nde ... nde..ahaha... yaa... tapi terimakasih sudah berniat membuatkan masakan untukku... setidaknya ada yang lain yang bisa dimakan..." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti semua hidangan di sana dan ...

"Ahahahahahahahaaaa..." kembali tertawa,...

"Sunbaeniiiim... jaebal..." Baekhyun semakin malu dengan dirinya sendiri

"Hmmm...nasinya kurang matang, dan ini... telurnya terlalu matang sehingga kuningnya pecah... dan kimchi ini... harusnya tidak usah kau tambahkan air jeruk... tidak semua kimchi akan enak jika ditambah air jeruk"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi super polosnya mendengar nasehat Chanyeol, dalam hatinya dia berkata '_seharusnya dia meminta maidnya saja untuk memasak'_

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat isi kulkas. Kepala mengangguk sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Boleh aku yang masak?" Chanyeol menunjukkan dua butir telur ditangannya

"Chanyeol Sunbae bisa masak?" Baekhyun antusias menatap Chanyeol

"Hanya omlet sederhana... setidaknya aku berani jamin masakanku akan lebih baik dari pada soup lautanmu itu... ahahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa lagi hingga membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin melemparkan soup itu ke lautan.

Baekhyun melihat cara Chanyeol memasak omlet sederhananya. Chanyeol meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk memotong daun bawang dan sosis, sementara dirinya sendiri memotong kubis dan wortel. Chanyeol bahkan menggoda cara memotong baekhyun yang terlalu lambat dan tidak simetris, Baekhyun hanya terima - terima saja tapi sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya karena pura - pura ngambek. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk cukup besar dan membuka 3 butir telur, kemudian memasukkan semua bahan yang dipotong tadi. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menambahkan garam dan merica kedalamnya, tidak ada bumbu lainnya.

Baekhyun menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan sebuah teflon diatasnya, Chanyeol mengoleskan margarin secukupnya dan menuangkan setengah adonan ke dalam teflon. Baekhyun dengan girang menepuk tangannya melihat aksi Chanyeol memasak, Chanyeol tentu tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk memamerkan keahliannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dua buah omlet sederhana ala Chanyeol siap dihidangkan. Baekhyun memberikan hiasan dipinggir - pinggir piring saji dan menuangkan saous dan mayonais diatas omlet tersebut.

"Waaah... kau kreatif juga... omlet ini jadi cantik setelah kau hias..," Chanyeol memuji hiasan piring Baekhyun

"Ahahaha... itulah keahlianku... dan itulah kenapa tampilan masakanku sering menipu rasanya... hehehe" Baekhyun terkekeh dan kembali disambut tawa riang Chanyeol.

Mereka makan dengan gembira sambil bercerita hal - hal menyenangkan tanpa menyentuh nama "Jongin dan Kyungsoo".

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kai sedang menjaga Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Perlahan - lahan Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dan masuk kekamar sebelahnya. Kai memandangi kamar itu tiap sudut, jengkal, pojok dan semuanya. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengitari ruangan itu seperti sedang melakukan ritual.

Setelah dia merasa yakin, Kai lalu membuka barang - barang yang diberikan Changmin tadi sore. Kai mulai mengukur dan menggambar di sebuah kertas. Dia mengambil beberapa contoh warna Cat yang juga diberikan Changmin. Kai memutuskan untuk memilih warna hijau muda. Lalu dilihatnya lagi beberapa wall stiker dan wall paper di dalamnya. Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli sedniri. Kai mulai membersikan tembok kamar itu dan melapisi lantai kayunya dengan koran. Setelah itu dia mengecat ulang seluruh kamar selebar 4x4 meter itu. Kai yang cekatan dan teliti mampu menyelesaikat proses pengecatan itu selama 2 jam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi namun Kai masih terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya, menghias kamar untuk bayi kecilnya. Kai memilih warna hijau muda karena dia merasa itu adalah warna yang sangat segar dan menyejukkan. Kai mulai menempel wall stiker ketika cat yang cepat kering itu sudah benar - benar kering. Kai menempel dengan penuh hati - hati. Sesekali dia bergumam sendiri membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia melihat anaknya akan tidur di kamar yang dia siapkan sendiri.

Karena kamar itu kecil jadi Kai dapat dengan mudah dan cepat menyelesaikan penempelan wallpaper dan wall stikernya. Namun dia rasa ada yang kurang. Kai kembali melihat cat - cat yang dia punya. Dia mengambil kuas dan mencocokkan warna, setelah itu dia mulai menggambar di tembok, menggambar berbagai macam tokoh kartun yang dia tau seperti pororo, crong, pocoyo dan lain sebagainya. Dia bahkan tertawa geli sendiri melihat hasilnya.

.

.

Kesokan harinya Kyungsoo bangun dan mendapati sebelah tempat tidurnya kosong. Tapi tidak ada suara ribut - ribut dari arah dapur, Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapah perut buncitnya dan berjalan perlahan lahan ke luar kamarnya. Namun dia mendapati kamar sebelahnya terbuka.

"apa jongin tidur di situ lagi ya?" gumam Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu...

DEG

Airmatanya menetes melihat hasil karya Kai dalam semalam. Sebuah kamar bayi sudah diset dengan begitu indah di kamar itu, hanya tinggal ditata rapi dengan barang - barang yang kemarin mereka beli. Kyungsoo melihat Kai tertidur pulas di lantai beralaskan koran itu, Kyungsoo memandang wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat lelap itu.

"Appa... aegy bilang gumawo..." Kyungsoo berbisik dan Kai pun seperti tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Kai terbangun jam 8 pagi karena alarmnya berbunyi. Dia harus bekerja dan mengembalikan mobil yang dia pinjam hari ini. Kai langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo sudah bangun, setelah mandi Kai mencari - cari kerdus ramyunnya namun sudah tidak ada.

"Kyungiie-ah... kau melihat kerdus ramyunku?" Kai bertanya sedikit panik

"Anii..." Kyungsoo menjawab agak tersenyum

"Uaaah... kau masak banyak sekali... apa sekarang perayaan Chuseok?" Kai masih menatap hidangan yang dibuat Kyungsoo

"Aniii..." Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa menatap Kai

"Lalu kenapa kau masak banyak sekali...?" Kai masih tidak mengerti

Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Kai dan menakup pipi suami kesayangannya itu dan _CHUP_ ... Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin dan berkata

"Aku... memasaknya untuk sarapan suamiku..."

Kai memandang wajah cantik didepannya kemudian tersenyum kegirangan

"Aku? kau memasak untukku? ceongmal? cinca? cinca? aaaaahahaha..."

Kai langsung menghampiri meja makan itu, dia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. Dia terlalu bahagia karena Kyungsoo memasak untuknya, bahkan saat makan Kai tak henti - hentinya tersenyum dan memuji masakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan malas, dia sadar bahwa semalam dia dan Baekhyun tidur terlalu larut karena asik menonton koleksi film Baekhyun. Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya dan berguling - guling sebentar lalu terduduk ditempat tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kamar Baekhyun secara keseluruhan.

Chanyeol melihat foto yang berjajar di dinding kamar itu, foto itu adalah foto baekhyun dari usia 0 hingga sekarang, jumlahnya ada 18 foto. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri melihat foto - foto itu.

"yaaah... dia manis sekali saat masih kecil...aaa.. coba lihat mata sipit itu...hihihi keyopta.."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah meja belajar yang sangat rapi, didepannya terdapat sebuah papan styrofoam berwarna pink yang diisi tempelan note Baekyun tentang rumus, teori atau hanya sekedar tulisan "Baekhyun Fighting" "Jangan menyerah" dan lain sebagainya. Buku - buku di rak juga ditata rapi sesuai jenisnya. Chanyeol merasa kagum dengan koleksi buku milik Baekhyun.

"waaah... dia juga membaca buku ini... eoh... dia bahkan mencatat beberapa kalimat penting.." Chanyeol membuka beberapa buku Baekhyun

Dikamar itu juga banyak koleksi boneka yang Chanyeol ajak tidur semalam. Chanyeol berdiri di tengah kamar sambil tersipu malu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia menginap dikamar seorang yeoja. Kamar Baekhyun sangat rapi dan ditata dengan manis. Sangat berbeda dengan kamar Chanyeol dirumah.

"Hmmm... anak ini manis juga... Byun Baekhyun... biasanya aku tidak bisa nyaman tidur dikamar orang... tapi kamarmu yang beraroma strawberry ini memang nyaman.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kertas warna dan sebuah sepidol. Dia menuliskan sebuah pesan dan menempelnya di papan Baekhyun.

_**"yoo.. Byun Baekhyun Fighting! Jadilah Hoobaeku di jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Seoul dan dapatkan hadiahmu dariku! FIGHTING! - Park Chanyeol"**_

_.__  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Waktu berjalan cukup tenang setelah hari itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dan menanti kelahiran bayinya dengan sangat bahagia dan tanpa pertengkaran, tanpa kecemburuan, tanpa keegoisan. Kyungsoo kini benar - benar menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kai, bahkan Kai rela pulang untuk makan siang dirumah karena Kyungsoo memasak untuknya. Kyungsoo juga sering membantu Kai mempersiapkan diri untuk test SAT. nammpaknya Kai memang betul - betul ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya. Mereka berdua sudah benar - benar bersatu. Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat menikmati kehidupan damai mereka tanpa terusik Chanyeol.

Lalu kemana Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sibuk atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan dirinya dengan perkuliahannya. Dia ingat janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan rumah tangga Kaisoo. Bahkan kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering bertemu dan bersama. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun agar bisa menjadi hoobaenya. Dan seiring waktu pulang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Chanyeol juga sering diam - diam memasukkan susu stawberry atau jus strawberry kedalam tas Baekhyun. Demikian juga dengan Baekhyun yang sering mengirim selcanya yang tengah belajar pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya, rasanya sakit sekali. Kyungsoo membangunkan Kai yang tidur disebelahnya. Seperti biasa Kai selalu panik, namun kepanikannya kali ini jelas karena Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Kai sudah menyimpan nomor - nomor penting di ponselnya, pertama dia menelpon ambulance agar menjemput Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia menelpon dokter kandungan Kyungsoo,Suho, kemudian orang tua mereka.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang sempat menjenguk mereka sudah menyiapkan satu tas yang sudah packing lengkap jika Kyungsoo tiba - tiba melahirkan. Kai dengan sigap menenteng tas itu ketika orang - orang dari rumah sakit menjemput Kyungsoo di apartemen mereka.

Kyungsoo terus menggenggam erat tangan Kai. Kai dengan sabar mendampingi istrinya yang menahan sakit, Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk terus menarik napasnya dalam - dalam, Kai menyeka keringat Kyungsoo dan terus berdoa demi keselamatan kelahiran bayinya.

"Yixing-ah...apa ambulancenya sudah datang?" Suho yang kebetulan masih di rumah sakit malam itu bertanya pada kekasihnya yang juga dokter kandungan Kyungsoo

"belum oppa... tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi sampai" Lay juga agak cemas menanti ambulance yang membawa kedua adik iparnya

"Ah itu dia..." Suho langsung berlari menuju ambulance

"Kyungsoo-ah... gwuenchana.. nde... oppa disini..." Suho meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo

"Oppa... sakit sekali oppaa..." Kyungsoo merintih pada Suho

"Aegy-ah... sabar sebentar ya..." Kai mengelus perut Kyungsoo. Kini napas Kyungsoo agak tidak beraturan

"Kyungii... sayang... waseo... tenang ya,... semua akan baik - baik saja.." Lay menghampiri Kyungsoo diruang bersalin

"Jongin-ah... kau tetap disamping Kyungsoo nde... berikan semangat padanya..." Lay menebar senyum menenangkan

"Nde Yixing noona" Kai yang begitu gugup menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo

"Ah Suho oppa... kau berjaga lah diluar, siapa tau para orang tua datang..." kata Lay setelah persiapan selesai

"aaah arraseo..."

Suho lalu pergi dan meninggalkan adiknya

"Okay Kyungsoo... sudah siap yaa... sekarang tarik napasmu perlahan sayang..." Lay berkata dengan nada lembut

"Gwuenchana Kyungii-ah... sebentar lagi kita bertemu dengannya,..." Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo penuh dengan keringat menarik napasnya perlahan dan mendorong bayinya sekuat tenaga.

"Chua... ayo Kyungsoo... kepalanya sudah muncul... tariik napas lagi sayang... ayo eommaa..." Lay menyemangati adik iparnya

Kai tak bisa melakukan apa - apa... dia ingin sekali membantu Kyungsoo tapi dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kai akhirnya menangis, perasaanya bercampur aduk melihat Kyungsoo berjuang. Kyungsoo mencengkram erat tangan Kai, Kai tak peduli sakitnya cengkraman itu. Kai hanya tersu memberi semangat pada Kyungsoo dan terus berdoa.

_OOOEEEEEEEEK...OOEEEEKKK..._

Suara tangisan bayi menggema diruangan bersalin itu. Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan mendengar suara bayinya samar - samar.

"Kyungi-ah... anak kita sudah lahir... gumawo kyungii-ah... kau melakukannya dengan baik" Kai memeluk istrinya dan menangis kencang dalam pelukan itu.

"Jongin-ah... kita jadi orang tua sekarang..." Kyungsoo berbisik dengan sisa - sisa tenanganya.

"nde.. Kyungi-ah... naneun appa, noneun eomma..." Kai menitikan airmatanya terharu dengan perjuangan Kyungsoo.

"permisi.. kita harus membersihkan ibunya... anak anda sedang dibersihkan..." seorang suster menghampiri Kai dan membawa Kyungsoo keruangan lain untuk dibersihkan.

Lay menggendong bayi kecil itu dan menghampiri Kai. Kai hanya berdiri dan menatap Lay menggendong anaknya. Kai masih terus bercucuran air mata, dia tak menyangka anaknya telah lahir kedunia. Buah cinta dan kasihnya.

"Jongin-ah... anakmu cantik sekali..." Lay mendekatkan bayi yang tertidur damai dipelukannya itu.

"Dii...dia... putriku... ini...dia?" Kai terbata - bata dalam tangisnya menatap wajah damai bayi cantik itu.

"Aegy-ah... ini appamu..." Lay memberikan bayi itu untuk digendong Kai. Kai takut sekai menerima bayi itu. tangannya bergetar sangking gugupnya menggendong anaknya untuk pertama kali.

"noonaa... bagaimana cara menggendongnya...aku takut..." Kai berkata dengan polosnya. Lay lalu mengajari Kai bagaimana cara menggendong bayi itu. Kai dengan cepar memahami, bahkan putrinya seperti tertidur dengan bahagia ketika dipindah ke gendongan Kai.

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo siap dan bayi itu mulai menangis. Kai mendekatkan bayinya kepada ibunya, Kyungsoo menangis melihat putri kecilnya itu menggeliat dipelukannya. Kyungsoo mulai menyusui bayinya untuk pertamakali. Kyungsoo membelai lembut bayinya yang tengah menyusu dengan tenang. Kai disampingnya memandang dengan penuh haru.

"Kungsoo... gumawo... cinca ceongmal gumawo..." Kai memulai pembicaraannya

"Mmm... Jongin-ah... no arra? sebenarnya aku ingin seorang bayi yang wajahnya mirip denganmu... nampaknya tuhan mengabulkannya.." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kasih sayang memandang bayinya.

"Benarkah? dia mirip denganku?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah bayi yang sedang sibuk menyusu itu.

"Ya... Jongin-ah... siapa nama bayi kita?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut

"mmm...aku tidak tau... masih belum yakin... dia terlalu cantik... aku tak tau nama apa yang cantik untuknya juga.." Kai mengusap tengkuknya bingung

"Yaa... bagaimana kalau namanya gabungan dari nama kita saja...mmm?" Kyungsoo memberi ide

"nama kita... Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo..."

"Do Kyungsoo? YA! namaku Kim Kyungsoo... aku istrimu.."

"ahaha,,, nde,, mian mian... Kyungin? Inkyung? JongKyung?"

"bagaimana dengan In Soo... Kim.. In.. Soo..."

"Kim In Soo?"

"mmm..."

"Okay... kalau begitu, anak appa... namamu Kim In Soo... In Soo ya... anyeong..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BONUS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**.**

**.**

"Appa... appa... appaaaaa..." In Soo membangunkan appanya yang masih tertidur pulas

"mmm... Insoo-ah... appa masih ngantuk... 5 menit lagi ya.." Kai mengulat di tempat tidurnya

"Annduuee... Inthoo mau nonton kaltun thama appa.." In soo menarik narik kaos yang dipakai appanya

"aaaaaak... uri gongju... appa ngantukk..."

"uaaaaaaa..."

In soo menangis karena appanya tidak mau bangun, Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dapur masuk kekamar dan menggendong In Soo keluar.

"aaa... mianhae sayang... appamu kemarin belajar sampai malam, hari ini appa harus ujian... In Soo nonton sama eomma saja ya.. sambil sarapan.." bujung Kyungsoo

"Thilleo..Thilleo... In thoo mau thama appa... Inthoo mau appa.." gadis kecil berwajah 99.99% wajah Kim Jongin itu mengerutkan wajahnya ngambek.

Kai tersenyum mendengar keinginan anaknya langsung bangun dan tak mempedulikan kantuknya.

"Benarkah? Insoo benar - benar mau sama appa?" Kai membuka pintu kamar dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. Insoo mengangguk imut dan menjulurkan tangannya tanda ingin digendong appanya.

Kai mengambil Insoo dari gendongan eommanya dan menggendong si kecil Insoo di bahunya. Kai menyalakan TV lalu mereka menonton kartun favorit mereka setiap pagi. Pororo. Kai dan Insoo bahkan menari dan menyanyi bersama menirukan pororo dan crong. Kyungsoo seperti biasa hanya bisa melihat kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu dengan senyum bahagia.

"ya,... ya... cukup nonton TVnya ayoo mandi lalu sarapan!" Kyungsoo menggendong Insoo dan mencium pipi Kai yang menyodorkan pipinya penuh harap.

.

.

"Appa... Inthoo mau adik... Jinoo ceman Inthoo bilang dia akan punya adik..."

kata - kata anak itu membuat appa dan eommanya tersedak saat menyantap sarapan bersama. Kyungsoo dan Kai saling memandang dengan malu. Mereka berdua sibuk mengurusi Insoo dan Kai juga harus melanjutkan kuliahnya jadi mereka tidak sempat 'melakukannya' lagi selama ini. sekarang tiba - tiba anaknya sendiri berkata seperti itu, sungguh mereka seperti dua orang yang tertangkap basah.

.

.

.

.

.

"YA HOOBAE!" Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang menyusuri rak 102 di perpustakaan kampus mereka.

"Ya Sunbae!" Bisik Bakehyun yang kaget melihat deretan gigi yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayo kita keluar... aku mau makan siang lapar..." Chanyeol mengusap - usap perutnya.

"Mau kemana? makan siang apa?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sambil menunjukkan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa..

"Yaa.. belajarnya nanti saja..." Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Ya Chanyeol Sunbaenim sih enak sekarang sudah tinggal praktek.. aku? ujian semakin dekat..." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Gwuenchana.. aku akan membantumu belajar.. tapi sekarang kita makan siang dulu... okay.." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Bakehyunpun mengikutinya dengan malas.

"oh.. Chanyeol-ah.. Baekhyun-ah... kalian di sini?" Kai menyapa keduanya

"Aaah... Insoo appa... anyeong.." Chanyeol melambaikan kedua tangannya melihat Kai yang baru saja memasuki gedung perpustakaan

"Jongin oppa juga siap - siap ujian? Tuhkan .. semuanya siap - siap.. mana bisa aku hanya diam saja..." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol

"Ya... kalau Jongin belajar biarkan saja... pokoknya kau harus ikut aku"

"Chanyeol sunbae... ujianku besook... jaebal... aku mau belajar.."

"Ya! Ya! siapa yang pernah ujian duluan sebelum kau? Aku pernah mengalaminya... jadi tenanglah akan aku ajari.."

"Anii..shireo yeo... Chanyeol sunbae akan mengerjaiku lagi..."

"Ah... soal itu.. mianhae... yang dulu bercanda tapi sekarang aku akan mengajarimu..."

"Cincayeo?"

"Nde... aku berjanji didepan wajah Jongin yang nampak pintar akhir - akhir ini!"

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat dua orang itu, Kai mampu menangkap apa hal yang berbeda dari sekedar hubungan sunbae dan hoobae diantara mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang dikenal sangat dekat bahkan mereka sering dijodoh - jodohkan karena saking dekatnya. Kai sendiri heran kedua orang yang dulu mengusik kehidupan rumah tangganya kini sibuk saling mengusik kehidupan masing - masing.

"Ya... sudah lah... makan siang saja dulu... belajar akan semakin melelahkan jika perutmu kosong.." Kai melerai dua orang itu

"Ah... nde oppa... aku akan makan siang.." Bakehyun mengangguk

"YA! Mwo ya ige? Kau lebih menuruti kata - kata Kkamjong daripaa aku?" Chanyeol memprotes

Kai sambil tersenyum meninggalkan kedua pasangan saling jatuh cinta namun menyembunyikan perasaan mereka itu dan masuk dalam gedung perpustakaan. Kai mendapatkan beasiswa karena 3 tahun yang lalu berhasil memenangkan lomba desain interior di perusahaan Changmin. Kai begitu menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"YA! Sunbae bilang mau makan siang... kenapa sunbae malah kerumahku?" Baekhyun memprotes

"Aku... mau makan siang disini dengan menu Soup air lautmu itu... ahahahaha..." Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun yang tentu saja hanya ada beberapa maid membersihkan beberapa ruangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk berdua di dapur. Mereka bahkan memasak sambil bertengkar karena mereka memiliki selera berbeda, kemampuan memasak Baekhyun kini meningkat semenjak Chanyeol 'sering' mengajarinya. Kini soup air lautnya sudah berubah menjadi soup yang enak dan membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

"aah... sesuai janji sunbae.. sunbae harus mengajari aku beberapa hal..." Baekhyun telah selesai mencuci piringnya dan melepas apronnya.

"Oke.. aku siap mengajarimu... hari ini aku free... kau juga kan?" Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Bakehyun ke kamarnya

"mmm... hari ini kosong khusus untuk siap - siap ujian besok.." Baekhyun membuka pintu dan Chanyeol menutupnya kemudian

Baekhyun mencari beberapa buku yang berisi materi yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun sesuatu terjadi..

Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, Chanyeol mengecup bahyu Baekhyun dan memeluk yeoja berambut pirang itu makin erat.

"Sun...Sunbae... apa yang kau lakukan...?" Baekhyun bertanya pura - pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat, dulu aku berjanji memberimu hadiah? mmm kau bahkan masih menempel note itu..." Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan badannya,

Perlahan Chanyeol maju kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berjalan mundur hingga menabrak lembut meja belajarnya. Baekhyun terduduk diatas meja belajarnya, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja mengapit tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikannya sekarang..." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Se...se..karang?" Baekhyun terbata

"Aku.. karena kau begitu menyukaiku... maka aku akan memberikan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahnya untukmu.."

Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja, bahkan hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai hadiahmu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap wajah baekhyun

"Shireo..." Bisik Baekhyun, degupan jantungya dapat Chanyeol rasakan

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol sunbae sebagai hadiah..."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi namjachingumu... maukah kau menerimaku sebagai namjachingumu?"

"nnnndeee..."

Baekhyun menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun perlahan Baekhyun juga membalas lumatan itu, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Bakehyun dan menyentuh punggung Bakehyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol dan masih saling melumat dan mengisap bibir satu sama lain. Chanyeol mengarahkan Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuh itu dibawahnya. Chanyeol masih mencumbu gadis berkulit seputih susu itu dan memberi sebuah kecupan panjang di bibirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun... saranghae..."

"Nadoo Saranghae Park Chanyeol Sunbaenim.."

"Sunbaenim?"

"mmmm..."

"Panggil aku oppa..."

"Chanyeol oppa?"

_CHUP_

_"mmm..._panggil aku itu... Baekhyun-ah... aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Nadoo... oppa..."

Napas Baekhyun masih tak berarturan melihat namja tampan yang dicintainya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini menindih badannya diatas ranjang.

_CHUP_

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lagi. Bakehyun masih tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol juga mencintainya

"Baekhyun-ah... gumawo... gumawo karena sudah menjadikan aku namja yang sangat beruntung... namja yang tidak menyedihkan lagi.."

"Sunbaenim..."

"OPPA!"

"Aaah... Oppa... aku juga berterimakasih padamu... karena oppa telah membuatku merasakan cinta.."

"Waktu telah menunjukkan padaku, bahwa kau adalah orang yang seharusnya aku cintai..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku oppa..."

"Aku tidak akan memberikan rasa sakit pada hatimu... aku akan menyayangimu..."

"Berjanjilah akan selalu untukku..."

"Apa harus aku memberikanmu bukti bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu baekiie-ah?"

"mmm? apa?"

"Sama seperti yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo mungkin?"

"mmmm?...Aegy?"

Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian melumat bibir tipisnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Insoo-ah... appa pulang,..." Kai menenteng sebuah tas berisi boneka pororo kesukaan Insoo

"Insoo eomma... insoo mana? sudah tidur? tumben..." Kai mengintip ke kamar Insoo dan melihat kearah jam

"Seharian dia diajak main oleh Suho oppa dan Yixing uniie... dia pasti capek.." Kyungsoo membantu Kai melepaskan jaketnya

"Aaaah... padahal appa bawa kejutan untuknya..." Kai terlihat agak kecewa

"Gwuenchana... kau bisa menundanya sampai besok pagi kan...? Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"mmm... lancar... Kyungsoo-ah... tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku lakukan dan tak bisa ku tunda hingga besok pagi"

"apa? mebuat desain lagi?"

"Aniii..."

Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa menunda untuk membuatkan adik yang diminta Insoo..."

"Mwo... ya... kau belum mandi..."

"mmm... ayo mandi bersama.."

"tidak bisakah kau menundanya hingga habis mandi?"

"Aaaa... tidak bisa..."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah Kai yang sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya kini perlahan - lahan melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo. Kai mencium leher Kyungsoo menghisap setiap jengkal kulit di lehernya, tangannya tentu tak tinggal diam dan terus menggerayangi tubuh istrinya. Dan akhirnya Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, Kai merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam bathup yang telah berisi penuh air hangat, dan Kai ikut masuk kedalam bathup itu sehingga beberapa bagian airnya meluap.

Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

Tentu saja kalian paham... hehehehe...

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**END! Akhirnya END juga... hehehe...gimana? puas sama ceritanya? author harap reader-deul pada puas sama ending ceritanya... walaupun author tau,,.. kalo diisi adegan NC pasti makin greget... tapi author gak mau bikin kasur kalian berantakan lagi atau ada majiccom yang beterbangan karena ketendang pas lagi baca adegan NC. hehehe...**

**Terus ikuti sekuel WE GOT MARRIED ala Author Park Eun Ry dalam berbagai versi.**

**Coming soon : **

**"WGM KaiHun version" itu yang paling banyak votenya.**

**"WGM SuLay version" itu optional **

**"WGM KrisHun version" ini special one shoot edition :)**

**"WGM Taoris version" karena ada yang sampe nge PM minta couple taoris.**

**itu semua dipublish sesuai dengan urutannya ya... hehehe... gumawoo...**

**dan sisanya masih nunggu playlistnya ya... paling lamberta minggu depan deh... hehehe**

** selalu menjanjikan fast update nih si author...**

**Replay for eviewers'**

**MinwooImitasi - - LeeYeon - Sexy Rose - MidnightPandaDragon1728 - yoo araa - diya1013 - ghea. - LethiciaFio - IndiraSatya1 - Amortentia Chan - Rosita230 - RaeMii - chocoDOnutKRISpy - Kim Hye Hwa-ssi - AnjarW - DianaSangadji - uwiechan92 - putchanC - AmeliaShim - Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship -**

**Cinca ceongmal nommu gumawoseo buat reader-deul setia yang selalu mereview karya author... Saranghae! jangan lupa diikutin terus ya sekuel ini... kekekke... buat yang udah follow dan favorite juga terimakasih banyak... buat para siders... author juga menucapkan terimakasih...**

**********NB: tetep kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
